The Little Potter II
by writer007
Summary: Graduation is over, but Harry is asked back to Hogwarts. He finds himself with difficult decisions as he uncovers a prophecy that unnerves his soul. He discovers just how difficult it is to separate his rational mind to what is felt from his heart.
1. Ch 1 For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Disclaimer: All HP book characters are JK Rowling's. **

**The Little Potter II**

By Writer007

_As long as winds blow and birds sing_

_As long as love remains within your memory_

_Think of me_

**Chapter 1- For Whom the Bell Tolls**

The sun was shining faintly on the small, almost lopsided little Burrow. Chickens were pecking around the front yard, and a dizzy owl had fainted near the back door. The temperature was slowly warming. The little gnomes were sleeping comfortably inside their holes. Inside, half of the red haired family that had been living in this little burrow had just woken up.

"Billy!" Mrs. Weasley called, bustling around the Burrow. "Billy!"

Ron, Fred, and George, whom were eating breakfast, sniggered.

Bill Weasley came downstairs in brand new dress robes. "Mum, I wish you would stop calling me Billy---"

"Close your mouth." Mrs. Weasley said and gave his nose a tap with her wand and then smoothed down his hair a little. "Oh Billy! I can't believe this day has arrived!" She gave her six-foot son a tight hug and then heard the whoosh of the fireplace. "Oh! Harry's arrived!"

She then bustled over to the fireplace.

Bill walked over to the table and got some toast, eggs, pancakes, sausage and juice,

"Ah, Billy, your day as finally come! We are so proud of you." Fred and George said in a voice that sounded highly like Mrs. Weasley. "Of course, we're not going to kiss you or anything, but we can fuss with your hair if you like."

"No thanks." Bill answered, smiling.

They handed their older brother a box.

Bill gave an amused smile as he received the box. "What's this?"

"A box." Fred answered, helping himself to more sausage.

"You have to open it to find out, Bill." George said.

As Bill opened the box, a huge raspberry blew at him. He stared down at Fred and George's happy grins waving up to him on a piece of green paper.

"Gift certificate to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" Fred said and gave a happy sigh.

"Years of work…" George stated.

"Toil…"

"Sweat…"

"Endless research and experiments…"

"Studying…" (Bill snorted.)

"And finally, our very own joke shop!"

Harry Potter stepped into the Weasleys' kitchen, following by Mrs. Weasley.

"Wotcher, Bill." Harry greeted. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Harry." Bill said. "Glad you could make it."

"Harry Potter!" Fred said, pretending to knock over his glass in shock.

"It _can't_ be, the famous Harry Potter?" George said, giving a huge gasp and then clutched his heart. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack!"

Fred hurried over and shook Harry's hand enthusiastically.

"Oh, shut up, you two." said Mrs. Weasley smiling. She brought Harry a plate filled with five slices of bacon, three eggs, and two pieces of toast. "Here you go, Harry dear, eat up."

"Oh, thanks Mrs. Weasley, you don't have to get my plate you know." Harry said.

"Oh, nonsense. You've just flooed here." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to flatten Harry's hair.

"Yeah, that must've been exhausting." said Fred.

The fireplace gave another whoosh and soon, Charlie Weasley came to the now cramped Weasley kitchen.

"Hey, Bro!" Charlie said, patting Bill on the back. "Congratulations!"

Bill grinned. "Thanks. Glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Charlie said, reaching over to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Got a little something for you."

He pulled over a pair of new dragon hide boots.

Bill's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Charlie! These must've cost a fortune! You really shouldn't have…"

"Ah, all those times that those dragons burned you when you came to visit me at Romania." Charlie grinned. "Thought I could make you appreciate them a little more."

"So, where's Ron?" Harry asked, looking around for his best friend.

"Oh, he went to show Hermione around our yard, but that was hours ago." Bill said, smiling.

"Only _one_ hour ago," a familiar voice replied. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked into the crowded Weasley kitchen from the backyard. Bill turned and gave Harry a very obvious wink. Ron looked tanned and his freckles were more predominant than ever. He was tall and wore an orange t-shirt supporting his favorite Quiddich team. Hermione on the other hand, wore a very professional looking robe ironed to the crisp.

"Harry!" Hermione said, she hurried over and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Auror training takes up most of my time," said Harry apologetically. "I see you've gotten a job at the Ministry."

"International Magical Trading Standards." Hermione said nodding. "It gives me a chance to floo over to so many countries! I've been to France three times already! I'm so glad to see you Harry."

"Yeah, I was thinking about breaking into your training to see if you were okay." Ron said.

Harry grinned.

"Who's your main trainer?"

"Moody." Harry answered and Ron laughed his head off.

In truth, Harry busied himself because he wanted to forget a lot of things. He wanted to forget the two deaths that he had witnessed; he wanted to forget the loss of his Godfather. He wanted the pain to ebb away. No one knew he was still grieving after two years. But this was Bill's day; he wanted to be happy.

"Hurry up, you lot." Mrs. Weasley said. "We have to be over to Fleur's house in a little while."

The front door opened then and a balding man in his early fifties came inside with his red haired daughter.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said, running to the door.

Mr. Weasley came home with Ginny Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley went to hug them both.

"Hello, Molly." Mr. Weasley greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Come on, you two, come eat." Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes sparkling.

"How was your trip to dad's office?" Bill asked Ginny.

"Interesting." Ginny answered. Her eyes lingered over to the food on the table and her mouth watered.

"All my children have graduated!" Mrs. Weasley said, sniffing loudly. "Now the house will be all empty…"

"You call this empty?" Charlie asked, laughing.

"Hello, everyone." Ginny greeted, taking a plate of breakfast from her mother.

"Harry! Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said. "How nice to see you at the Burrow again!"

"You too, Mr. Weasley. Got a present for you, Bill." Harry said smiling. "I asked Colin to take pictures at your wedding. Bet you haven't thought of a photographer, huh?"

Bill turned to Harry and slapped his own forehead. "That's right! I didn't even think of that! Thanks Harry!"

"We got you something else, too." Harry said, grinning at Ron and Hermione. "But you won't be opening it until later, when we are far, far away."

Bill raised his eyebrows.

"Don't worry," said Hermione smiling while Ron snorted into his milk. "It's not a prank."

"Come on, everyone. Go get into your dress robes!" Mrs. Weasley said, clearing up Fred and George's plates as they Apparated upstairs to change.

"The first Weasley brother to get married!" Charlie said, grinning at his brother.

There was a sudden loud screech from the other room and then Crookshanks came scurrying over, knocking over a bunch of plates.

"Oh!" Hermione said. She grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and carried him over to his cage. "I'm sorry! _Reparo_" she said, and all the plates magically reassembled themselves.

"Never mind that, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said. "It's about time this house had some noise."

After a few more minutes, the plates were clean, and everyone went to change.

Fred and George went to floo first.

"The Delacour Manor!" they yelled and disappeared into the green flames.

"Oh, we are running late, we're going to be late!" Molly said worriedly. "Billy! You can't be late for your own wedding!"

"Coming, mom!" Bill's voice came from upstairs.

"Ready!" Charlie and Ginny came downstairs.

"Oh Ginny! You look absolutely lovely!" Mrs. Weasley said, smoothing down Ginny's dress. "And Charlie! I can't wait to see you married! You in that best man robe!"

Charlie's face turned slightly pink at this comment, but said coolly, "Don't have time to get married when you're training dragons."

They stepped into the flames. "The Delacour Manor!"

A few minutes later, Harry came down in emerald green robes.

"Oh, you look so handsome, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, patting his hair down.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. See you!" Harry said and stepped into the flames. "The Delacour Manor!"

"ARTHUR WILLIAM WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley's voice roared upstairs. "YOU HAVE BETTER GET DOWNSTAIRS BEFORE RON AND HERMIONE DOES!"

There were steps down the stairs that started heading toward the fireplace, but at this, Hermione and Ron stepped away and waited in the kitchen for Bill to come down.

Finally, Bill Weasley emerged downstairs.

"Bill, thank goodness---" Mrs. Weasley said.

She gave Bill a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, Bill."

"See you, mum, dad." Bill said and got into the flames. "The Delacour Manor!"

Ron and Hermione came into the room right after Bill left.

"Hurry up, you two." Said Mrs. Weasley. She took a pinch of the floo powder and threw it into the flames.

Ron and Hermione stepped in. "The Delacroix—" Ron began.

"It's not Delacroix, it's Delacour!" Hermione interrupted, but they went whoosh and disappeared.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said stepped forward and looking at the flames.

"They'll find their way." Arthur said gently. "Come on, dear."

They stepped in the huge fireplace and held hands.

"The Delacour Manor!" Arthur said loudly and with a whoosh, he and Molly started for the wedding ceremony.

The grass was cool and fragrant, the tulips were arranged in a variety of colors and the long white benches were assembled to face the altar.

Mrs. Delacour's two house elves were busy fixing the food for the reception in the large, spacey kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the marble stone fireplace and looked around.

"Mum! Dad!" Charlie's voice came. "We're outside!"

Molly and Arthur smiled and stepped to join their children.

"Are Ron and Hermione here?" Molly asked worriedly.

"No, not yet." Harry answered. He was drinking a butterbeer, and although he didn't notice it, was being stared at by two giggling ladies several feet away.

"Oh dear." Molly said. "They didn't say the name properly."

Fred and George gave a laugh. "I'm sure they'll come in time."

"Where's Bill?" Arthur asked.

"Mrs. Delacour gave him a room upstairs so he could prepare. She's helping Fleur." Charlie answered with a rather gazed look. "She's so beautiful."

"So…is, is Percy coming?" Molly asked quietly.

"We don't know." Charlie answered in a low voice. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley answered, then patting her robes a little, cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to see how little Billy is doing."

"I'll come with you." Arthur said.

"Percy is still angry?" Harry asked Charlie, surprised.

"Heh." Charlie gave an annoyed look. "Even after everything cleared up, he's too proud to admit we were right. Making a whole lot of gold, I tell you, thinks he's too good for the name Weasley."

"Ro-on!" a familiar voice said in the background.

"We only went a little bit out of the way!"

"Is 300 miles a little bit of the way?"

"Hey, at least we are back here!"

"_What_ we would've done if I haven't had my emergency floo powder----"

"Hey, I found the fireplace!"

"Because we were _in it_, Ron!"

"Well excuse me for trying to do some good---"

"Thank goodness!" Hermione spotted Harry and the Weasley brothers. "You are all here!"

"Yeah, hello Hermione." Fred greeted.

"300 miles?" George asked Ron.

Ron scowled.

"Vill everyone please find a seat?" a French accent said, coming to the background.

Harry turned and saw one of the most beautiful women in the world. It was Fleur's mother.

"Ah! Ze Veasley family! Ve're glad vous could come!" Mrs. Delacour said, smiling. "Please, come sit." She pointed to the white benches.

All of the boys were stammering at the woman and clumsily following her to the benches.

"Ze ceremony vill start in jus' a moment." She said. "My daughter iz ready. She's quite beautiful, vous vill see. Charlie, plez come wiz me."

"Oh, yeah, yeah…" Charlie said absentmindedly.

At this, she turned to walk away and the four of the boys turned to watch her go.

Ginny Weasley came to the scene and sat down next to her brothers. "Fleur looks amazing!" she said breathlessly. "You should see her dress!"

"I'll say," said Fred, watching as Mrs. Delacour step into the house.

"Oh, the ceremony is starting!" said Ginny, as the music initiated.

Mr. Weasley hurried over and sat beside them. Colin's camera started flashing everywhere.

There was a moment's pause before violin music played. Then, slowly, couples starting down the aisle.

Mrs. Weasley walked with Bill. Bill looked slightly nervous.

The maid of honor was Gabrielle. All the men in the audience gaped at her and those married received a smack in the head from their wives' purse.

Charlie proudly walked down with her, almost tripping because he wasn't facing forward.

Then the bridesmaids and ushers came.

Then the little flower girl, sprinkling magic flowers that bloomed as they touched the ground.

Finally, Fleur and her uncle emerged and started down the aisle.

Down the aisle, Charlie gave a very audible gasp.

Bill poked him.

Harry, Fred, George, and Ron all turned speechless at Fleur's beauty. She was wearing a long, flowing, white gown with a veil that fell below her shoulders. She smiled at Bill and walked down the aisle of flowers.

When she arrived to Bill's side, the music ceased and her uncle kissed her cheek.

Half an hour later, the minister pronounced them husband and wife.

Bill and Fleur kissed and everyone stood to clap. There was such a loud applause that someone stepping outside of the Delacour mansion would've thought a cannon went off.

Colin pushed the Weasley family together around the groom and the bride.

"Say Cheese!" he said. "Your new daughter-in-law!"

"I can't wait to have grandchildren!" Molly exclaimed.

Bill's face turned bright red as the camera went flash.

-

**A/N:** Suggestions? Comments? Review!


	2. Ch 2 The NewlyWeds Game

_Enigma_- Thank you. Cho will make an appearance soon, although not in this chapter.

_MegaArchangel_- Sorry about the delay with part two. I've been really busy with schoolwork. Now that summer has started, I've gotten a part time job also. I'll have to reread part one myself so I can fit things in. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Deb-_ Thanks!

_c-_ I have :)

_gohan4-_ The Weasleys make a bit of appearance in the beginning of the story. You will meet a lot more people in this story too. As for the love triangle, you'll have to see. : ) The Molly and Arthur story is currently on hold because I have huge writer's block for that story.

_William the Bloody / Spike_- Glad you enjoyed the humor! I am rather partial to humorous stories myself. : )

_James-_ Yes, Cho will be in this story, but she won't be introduced until later.

_Angel3ve-_ I have been writing my own stories but none of them are too good yet. I do hope to get published one day when I feel confident enough to submit one of my stories in. Thanks for the encouragement.

_AZ-_ I haven't exactly decided on the couple pairing yet because I'm trying to choose between two endings. This story's only main character right now is Harry Potter. : )

_James-_ thanks for liking my first story. I'm not sure what the two main character pairings are yet, but you can start guessing as you read the story. : )

_Mjk306-_ thanks

_Irish Pixie_- Thanks

_Numbal__-_ I hope you will enjoy this story as well. : )

_WhiteWizard101-_ I'm sorry you didn't get to be the first reviewer : (, but thanks for reviewing anyway. : ) You will meet Cho soon. : )

_Lils_- Thanks

_Zadkiel__-_ I hope you enjoy this story too!

_Anonymous-_ I will : )

_Tomoyo__-_ Ginny was not with Harry in the last chapter. Fred and George do know Harry, they were just kidding around. I'm sorry if that may have been confusing. Hope I cleared things up. : )

_MystikalMagic_- Thanks

_HLane_- Yes, Cho will be in this story. : )

_Xtremevolley_- There will be a lot of romance in this story. A lot more than the last story.

LatestSin- Thanks. : )

-

**Chapter 2- The Newly-Weds Game**

Most of the guests were starting to leave and the house elves were busy cleaning and washing the dishes. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were having coffee and talking before Bill and Fleur's departure for their honeymoon. Mrs. Delacour came over with a long, white box tied up with elegant white ribbons.

"Ze Newly-Weds game!" she said with a distinct happiness in her voice that made Fleur and Bill look worried.

"I remember this!" Mrs. Weasley said and then suddenly glared at Arthur. "You hardly got any of the answers correct!"

"Well…uh…" Arthur said, and then become very interested in examining his fingernails.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Oh, when a couple first get married, we all play a game with questions and see if all of our answers match up, especially the newlyweds' answers." Charlie answered, grinning.

"Guess who brought the game?" said Fred and George in a singsong voice.

Bill glared at his little brothers.

"Hey! Did we say it was us?" Fred and George looked at each other.

Fred looked over at Ron and Hermione and gave a very obvious wink.

Bill's jaw dropped.

"Vill zis should be fun!" Mrs. Delacour said.

"Ready?" Mrs. Delacour said smiling at her daughter and son-in-law whom rapidly shook their heads. "Alright? All partners ready?"

"Ah! George, you can keep track of ze points, non?" Mrs. Delacour said. "Et Monsieur Fred….you can read off ze answers!"

Mrs. Delacour opened the box and quills and scrolls jumped out, landing to all the couple's laps. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, and Bill and Fleur.

Harry looked at Ron's list of questions and was horrified. Included, were questions like, _How__ many children do you wish to have?_

After a silence of quills on parchment, everyone placed their answers back into the box.

Fred rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Ah! The moment of truth!"

Harry noticed Mr. Weasley looked slightly nervous.

"Hey! This is mum's!" Fred said.

Fred grinned and began to read,

"_Your partner's full name: Arthur Charles Peter Handel Weasley_

_His age: 52_

_His best feature: His eyes_

_His job occupation or want to be job occupation: Misuse of Muggle Artifacts_

_First kiss: In Hogsmeade on our first date in our 7th year_

_His greatest fear: My mother_

_"How many children do you wish to have: Eight, Fleur is the newest addition to the Weasley family!_

_He likes it best when you: Fascinate with Muggle things with him_

_When did you first meet: In our first year at Hogwartrs_

_How long do you expect to stay married: For as long as time_

_Best moment with him: When we got married!_

_One bad habit of his you wish he would change: His extreme Muggle liking. I wish he would stop purchasing Muggle devices and WORK ON THEM IN OUR SHED IN WHICH HE THINKS I DON'T KNOW, BUT I KNOW EVERY SINGLE THING THAT HAPPENS IN MY HOUSE ARTHUR WEASLEY!_

_His pet name for you: Just Molly_

_Your anniversary: April 17th_

_His birthday: Feb. 6th" _Fred finished. "Pretty good mum! Now on to dad's answers." He fished out Mr. Weasley's paper.

_"Your partner's full name: Molly Prewett Weasley_

_Her age: ……………alright…this is a tricky parchment…repels lies…52_

_Her best feature: Her vivid red hair…matches her personality, don't you think:o) (only kidding, dear)_

_Her job occupation or want to be job occupation: Mother, and she does an awfully good job of it._

_First kiss: In our 7th year at Hogsmeade_

_Her greatest fear: Something happening to our children_

_Stupidest thing you've done in her presence: ………oh alright! Lying about protection charms…she found out anyway…_

_How many children do you wish to have: Actually I wouldn't mind eight or nine, I love them all. We had to stop at Ginny though._

_She likes it best when you: I know, I know, spend more time at home._

_When did you first meet: At Hogwarts…back in our first year, I remember her because of her red hair._

_How long do you expect to stay married: Forever_

_Best moment with her: When she's not screaming at me._

_One bad habit of hers you wish she would change: Her dangerous stare_

_Her pet name for you: Just Arthur_

_Your anniversary: April 17th_

_Her birthday: Oct. 30th" _Fred finished.

"EIGHT OR NINE!" Molly said, swelling up at Arthur Weasley.

"Well…well…I thought…" Arthur stammered. "But our children are so cute!"

"AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BAD HABIT IS MY DANGEROUS STARE?" Molly said, right now glaring at Arthur with that exact dangerous look.

Fred reached over to grab another piece of parchment. "Hermione!" he announced.

Hermione blushed a little and Fred grinned, reading,

_"Your partner's full name: Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_His age: 22_

_His mother's maiden name: I don't know_

_His best feature: There are quite a lot of features about Ron that strike me as cute. His freckles are what I like best._

_His job occupation or want to be job occupation: He works in the Ministry for Quiddich and Sports_

_First kiss: Oh, I remember this, I kissed him on the cheek our fifth year before his very first Quiddich game and he looked like he was petrified or something._

_His greatest fear: Spiders_

_Stupidest thing you've done in his presence: One time, Harry and Ron were pulling on of their clever pranks, and I fell for it. Unfortunately, after I stepped on a bunch of slimy flobberworms, I tripped and fell on Ron's…broomstick…"_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" George slapped his knee. "Is that why your…eh…broomstick hurt and you were walking all funny?"

"CONTINUE!" Ron said to Fred.

_"How many children do you wish to have: I honestly don't know. I wouldn't think of this seriously until I'm married, and Ron and I have no plans on getting married yet---"_

"Hey!" Ron interrupted. "Are you telling me you didn't even think of us being together?"

"Of course I've thought about it," Hermione said impatiently. "But I have no definite plans of it."

"Why not?" Ron demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"Because we might not be right for each other!" Hermione said.

"It's Krum, isn't it?" Ron said with a huff.

"Since _when_ did I mention Krum?" Hermione said, her hands on her hips.

"Well who else can there be?" Ron said and then he glared at Hermione. "Are you meaning to tell me, there's someone else other than Krum?"

"Ron!"

"It better not be Neville!"

"Do _I _ask you about your personal life?"

"I can't believe you're going to run around, playing around—"

"I am _not _playing around---"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you corresponding with Krum?"

"Am I not allowed to be friends with him?"

"No."

"Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you are so…easily aggravated!" Hermione now glared back at Ron.

"Well, _excuse me_ for thinking that when two people are in a relationship, we are not supposed to see anyone else!"

"I am not seeing anyone else!"

"What about Krum?"

"What _about_ Krum?

"You're seeing him!"

Fred sighed and rolled his eyes. He coughed loudly and continued reading. Hermione and Ron shut up immediately.

_"He likes it best when you: compliment him_

_When did you first meet: On the Hogwarts train our first year. I remember he had dirt on his nose and was quite impatient with me. Honestly._

_How long do you expect to stay married: We're not married_

_Best moment with him: When he is not accusing me of being untrustworthy, because I don't believe he has sound judgement when it comes to male friends of mine such as Krum. One time he even accused Neville for being obsessed with me because he came to see me at work about a meeting I was planning to attend in France. I didn't realize that until I walked out and hit Ron in the face with the door because he had been listening with an Extendable Ear device._

_One bad habit of his you wish he would change: Trying to get into trouble all the time, because honestly, sometimes I wonder what he is thinking. He thinks the Ministry will never find out if he sneaks off of work to attend a Quiddich game and that he'll be back in time…if I didn't work in the Ministry with him, I don't know what he would do._

_His pet name for you: Hermy_

_Your anniversary: none_

_His birthday: March 1st " Fred_ finished reading. "Yep, sounds like Hermione's answers alright. Ron gave a huff.

"If Neville only wanted to ask you work related questions, then why was your door closed?" Ron asked.

"My office door is always closed! I can't concentrate with the noise out in the halls…"

Ron looked very suspicious.

Fred rolled his eyes and read,

_"Your partner's full name: Hermione Jane Granger_

_Her age: 22_

_Her mother's maiden name: I only met her a few times. I call her Mrs. Granger_

_Her best feature: Her eyes give a very bright look when she comes back from the library_

_Her job occupation or want to be job occupation: International Magical Trading Standards_

_First kiss: Don't remember…don't keep track…hehehe…_

_Her greatest fear: I don't know, I don't think Hermione is afraid of anything, come to think of it. Oh yeah! Except failing subjects when we were in school and now with work._

_Stupidest thing you've done in her presence: Well, once Harry and I pulled a prank on her and something very bad happened. That's all I'm saying._

_How many children do you wish to have: Hmm…A few_

_She likes it best when you: Help her free off little elfs, except I never did that…hmm…_

_When did you first meet: On the train my first year. I remember that because she told me I had dirt on my nose and made fun of my spell to turn Scabbers yellow._

_How long do you expect to stay married: We're not married_

_Best moment with her: When we kiss_

_One bad habit of hers you wish she would change: Her obsession with S.P.E.W. So far, she has knitted about 1,000 elf hats and left them lying around the Ministry._

_Her pet name for you: Just Ron, sometimes Ronald when she's angry or Ronald Weasley when she's really angry_

_Your anniversary: None_

_Her birthday: It's in September, but I forgot what day_" Fred finished.

Hermione was not speaking to Ron and Ron was not speaking to Hermione.

"We have to leave for our honeymoon soon." Said Bill. "I booked the hotel for the night started at 7PM."

"Alright, let's read yours then." Fred said quickly.

_"Your partner's full name: Fleur Delacour_

_Her age: 25_

_Her best feature: Everything. I love everything about her._

_Her job occupation or want to be job occupation: Right now she works at the bank with me. I'm glad because then we see each other as often as possible_

_First kiss: During an English lesson five years ago_

_Her greatest fear: Something happening to someone in her family_

_Stupidest thing you've done in her presence: Well, I was…staring at her I guess while I was walking and then I walked straight into a pole at Gringotts._

_How many children do you wish to have: It doesn't matter, whatever she decides._

_She likes it best when you: Kiss her…and other personal things…_

_When did you first meet: Tri-wizard competition at Hogwarts_

_How long do you expect to stay married: Forever…or as they say in French…two jewel… or something_

_Best moment with her: When we kiss…and other personal things…_

_One bad habit of hers you wish she would change: Nothing, I love everything about her._

_Her pet name for you: ………Alright! Alright! Damn this stupid parchment. She calls me Billy Winkums sometimes- _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_" _Fred stopped and laughed right out loud.

"Billy Winkums!" Charlie said to his older brother.

Bill glared at Charlie. "Oh will you read on?" he said to Fred who was wiping his eyes.

_"Your anniversary: Today!_

_Her birthday: April 28th" _Fred finished.

"That's very romantic," Hermione said thoughtfully. "A lot of his answers were well put." She turned and gave Ron a sharp look.

"I like my answers very much." Ron said defiantly.

Hermione gave an impatient tut.

After Fred finished reading, Fleur and Bill got up.

"Well, we'll see you all later." Bill said grinning.

"Yes, ve vill." Fleur said.

"Bye!" Bill and Fleur held hands. With a crack, they were gone.

"We never got around to Fleur's answers," remarked Ginny.

"Well, it doesn't matter, they had to leave." Fred said, reading Fleur's answers thoughtfully. "Her answers were on par with Bill's, romantic, sappy…" He examined the parchment. "Hmm…even put a bit of French in here. Dunno what they mean…although this word might mean nose…either that or peanut butter or something…"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for having us over," said Mrs. Weasley to Mrs. Delacour.

"Oh, I'm so glad you did." Mrs. Delacour replied.

"Well, see you later. The wedding was great," said Charlie. "I better get back to Romania now." He walked over to the fireplace and within seconds, vanished.

"I suppose we'll be heading back to the Burrow." Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and Hermione. "You two will be staying at the Burrow tonight, right?'

"Oh," said Harry. "Well, I thought I would floo back to my apartment."

"Oh nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Today has been a long day. You must stay at the Burrow for tonight. We haven't seen you in such a long time, Harry dear."

"I have work tomorrow." Said Harry.

"It's Sunday," said Ron. "Why do you have to work Sunday?"

"Extra training," replied Harry, whom was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Why Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, looking surprised. "Auror training on a Sunday? Moody does give you a day off a week at least, doesn't he?"

"Well, yeah…I suppose…"

"That's settled then!" Mrs. Weasley said. "You'll spend the rest of the weekend at the Burrow! You deserve a nice relaxation, Harry, you're looking so thin."

Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry questioningly.

"Let's head back home, then!" said Mrs. Weasley cheerfully.

They all thanked Mrs. Delacour again for holding the wedding at her house, and then by twos, left in the fireplace.

-

**A/N:** If anyone has any requests or suggestions for future chapters, please feel free to let me know.


	3. Ch 3 Sunday at the Weasleys

_Numbal__-_ Harry suffered a lot of loss so he is still grieving. He should recover a bit more as the story progresses. : )

_MegaArchangel__-_ Please do not die on me. : ( I am extremely happy that you like my story so much. : )

_Athenakitty__-_ Bill will mostly be in the background of the story. Yes, Harry will cheer up later. : )

_Icantusechopsticks_- Thanks

_WhiteWizard101-_ I will write every time I feel a spark of inspiration. I'm glad you found the last chapter humorous. : )

_tomoyo7-_ Yes, Ron is in love with Hermione, which makes him act very paranoid. Harry suffered two deaths because Sirius and Lilyanne died, both of whom were very close to him. Cho's father also died, but Harry didn't know him well enough to truly "suffer" in grieving.

_Mjk306-_ I did : )

_Enigma- _Thanks

_PinayAko__-_ Thanks

_AlennaDemi688211_- Yes, it has been a long time since the LPI was out. Sorry for the wait. : ( I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

_Safire Cappy-_ You might like or not like the ending to this story, it depends on which ships you root for. : )

_SupaSonik__ Hedgehog-_ Thanks

**Chapter 3- Sunday at the Weasleys**

Harry showered and then put on his pajamas. He didn't go to bed. Instead, he waited in Ron's room until Ron finished showering and when Ron came in, he knew Ron wanted to talk.

Ron was wearing maroon pajamas as opposed to Harry's green pajamas.

"I'm sorry," said Ron uncomfortably. "You…you're still…" Ron didn't finish.

"Not grieving as much as I was, I'm getting better," said Harry.

"Are you…still angry at Dumbledore?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Hearing Dumbledore's name, Harry's eyes flashed anger for a second, then left. He sighed.

Hermione came into the room quietly and shut the door. She sat down on the floor and watched Ron and Harry, unsure of whether to speak or not.

"I don't feel bad talking about it…not with you two…" Harry said quietly.

"Are you still in contact with Cho?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." said Harry. "But only recently. She kept to herself for awhile, but we owled back and forth. I paid her a visit last week."

"And…" said Hermione uncertainly. "D-did….are you…do you two still talk about…what happened?"

"You mean Sirius, Lilyanne and Mr. Chang?" asked Harry. "Yes, yes we do."

There was silence.

"It's better to talk about them sometimes," said Harry. "Because we can't forget them. And, because we know what it feels like…we understand each other…it helps."

"Oh," said Hermione quietly.

"Well, mate, if you ever need to talk, Herm and I are here for you." Said Ron.

"Thanks." replied Harry.

There was a thoughtful silence and then after awhile, Mrs. Weasley came upstairs to check on them (even though they were adults, they were still mollycoddled by Mrs. Weasley) and Hermione Apparated to Ginny's room.

Harry got into the top bunk and Ron got to the bottom.

"Goodnight, mate," said Ron.

" 'night." Replied Harry. As he closed his eyes, he saw Lilyanne over and over again…

"Harry?" a soft voice said.

It certainly wasn't Ron's voice.

"Err?" Harry mumbled. Sunlight was seeping through the window.

"Harry, it's me." said Ginny.

"Oh, hi Ginny, what are you doin' here?" Harry said, his eyes still closed and his head on the pillow.

"I wanted to talk." said Ginny.

"Not now." said Harry, trying to go back to sleep.

"Well, I've been thinking the whole night…I just want to tell you one thing." Ginny said.

Harry heard the sound of pots and pans downstairs and in a minute, a wonderful aroma of breakfast wafted upstairs.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked, rolling on his back so his ears could hear better.

"Well," Ginny said. "You're not engaged anymore." She sounded thoughtful.

"I know." answered Harry, suppressing a yawn.

"Well…" Ginny said.

"What is it, Ginny?" Harry asked again, now getting up and trying to find one of his socks.

"Well, we can go out to dinner, if you like, Harry." Ginny said with cheerfulness in her voice.

It took a moment for those words to sink in.

"Dinner?" Harry asked, forgetting about his sock.

"Well, yes." Said Ginny.

"Why?"

"Because…you're not engaged anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry confused.

"I want to have dinner with you, Harry." stated Ginny. "Like old times."

"Ginny…" said Harry uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"Ginny, I don't want…to have dinner," Harry replied.

"Why not?" Ginny said. "You're not engag---"

"I know." Harry interrupted, irritated. "Just because I'm not engaged doesn't mean I'm interested in dating anyone."

"Oh." Ginny replied, quite taken back.

"Look," Harry sighed. "It's not you. I'm not interested in anyone, alright?"

"But you're not engag---"

"I _know_, Ginny." Harry interrupted again.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said, flinging in the door open. "Visitor!"

"Who?" Harry asked, pulling on his socks.

"Lupin!" Ron answered.

"Lupin?" Harry said, excited. He and Ron ran down the stairs and saw Lupin, with a worn face and gray hair, but never less a bright expression on his face.

"Good morning, Professor Lupin!" Harry greeted.

Lupin embraced Harry like a father to son and then studied him carefully.

"How are you, Harry?" he asked.

"Good, and you?"

"Fine, fine." Lupin said. "And you don't have to call me professor, Harry."

"Alright." Harry answered. He accepted a plate of breakfast from Mrs. Weasley.

"How are you, Ron?" Lupin asked.

"Good, sir, and you?" Ron asked, grinning.

Harry noticed that Lupin was wearing a shabby robe and still had the worn briefcase he had since he was professor at Hogwarts.

Fred and George then emerged downstairs wearing fresh, new pajamas bought with their shop's money.

"Hey!" Fred said. "It's Lupin!"

"How are you, sir?" George asked, shaking Lupin's hand.

"Good, good," Lupin answered. "Just stopped by this morning on my way to work."

"What is it Pro—I mean, Remus?" Harry asked, feeling slightly awkward.

"Good news." Lupin said, and he smiled. "Moody just told me that after another two weeks of training, you'll receive your degree as an Auror."

"That's great!" Harry said, grinning. He stopped in the middle of his pancake.

"So what are you going to do now that you're an Auror?" asked Fred or George, it was hard to tell which one.

"I don't know. Not a lot of trouble at the Ministry, now a days, huh?" Harry said.

"Well no trouble is good news." said Mrs. Weasley pulling out some gingerbread cookies from the oven.

"Ooh!" said Ron reaching his hand out to grab one. Mrs. Weasley slapped his hand back.

"Those are for Bill and Fleur." said Mrs. Weasley as she happily placed the cookies in a box and wrapped it with a bow.

"Why," asked Fred suspiciously, "are the cookies shaped like baby rattles?"

Mrs. Weasley just hummed and didn't answer.

After breakfast, Fred, George, Ron and Harry went to play Quidditch. They asked Ginny and Hermione to play but Ginny said she didn't feel like it and Hermione was busy doing a paper for the Ministry.

"It's Sunday!" Ron protested, but Hermione gave an annoyed tut and Ron walked away, his broom over his shoulder.

They had a good time playing Quidditch in the field of the apple trees, and around lunch, trooped into the house, tired and sweaty but hungry.

Harry, who haven't played Quidditch in a good, long while felt extremely cheerful after scoring six goals in a row, only to be stopped by a pigeon who pooped on his head and then darted in front of him making him stop his broom and nearly fall off.

Mr. Weasley was in the shed working on another secret project he had hoped to keep away from Molly, and came into the kitchen right after the boys. Hermione herself was feeling quite chipper because of her early finish of her paper, but Ginny was looking very disgruntled and wouldn't tell anyone why. Harry decided not to say anything to her because he had a feeling she was still upset about that morning.

They were all eating sandwiches around the table and talking carelessly when Hedwig swooped down into the open window and landed beside Harry's plate. She held a note.

"Thanks, Hedwig," Harry said, taking the note from her. She gave a satisfied hoot and then flew across the room to join Pig, who was eating owl treats.

Harry knew whom the note was from and decided not to read it in the kitchen.

"Quiddich World Cup in two months!" Mr. Weasley said happily. "Want to go, boys? Ginny? Hermione?"

There was a boom like a cannon exploding as Fred, George, Harry and Ron all started cheering enthusiastically and then starting talking about the teams, but Hermione said something about a trip to Bulgaria and Ginny said she didn't feel like going.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Weasley said looking at Hermione and Ginny. "It'll be fun! Goodness, Britain hasn't hosted the cup for…for…since the last time we went to see the Quiddich World Cup!" He shook his head sadly.

"I'll try to come after my trip," said Hermione. "It shouldn't last too long. It ends the day the Quiddich Cup starts."

"Wait…hold on…" Ron said looking at Hermione. "Did you said that you're going to Bulgaria?"

"Yes." Hermione replied, pouring some milk into her glass.

"Bulgaria?"

"Yes."

"_Bulgaria_"

"_Yes,_ Ron—"

"Ah-ha!" Ron said angrily. "You're going to visit _him_, aren't you?" He was pointing a finger at Hermione as if accusing her of some crime.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"You're going to visit Vicky!" Ron said, furious.

"His name is _Viktor _and I am not going to visit him!" Hermione said. "He's not going to be in Bulgaria anyway! He'll be playing for the World Cup!"

"Oh…" Ron said, comprehension dawning him. "Oh, that's right…"

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione said, now getting angry too.

"What?" Ron asked.

"It's very annoying when you keep on doing that!" Hermione said, now standing up.

"Doing what?" Ron asked.

"Accusing me of going around behind your back! If you can't trust me, then why bother being in a relationship with me?" Hermione shot at him, her face furious.

"But---but _Hermione,_ I was---"

"I don't _care_, Ron! You have to trust me you know! And if you can't do that…then…then I don't want to…_I can't_ be in a relationship with you! It's so much work trying to calm you down about me _talking_ with another man…" Hermione then walked out of the room, her hands shaking.

It was very quiet in the kitchen, then----

"Nice going, Ronnie." said Fred grinning.

"I was just…" Ron broke off, looking very startled as he always did when Hermione lost her temper with him.

"She has a point you know," said George. "She's not doing anything at all to jeopardize your relationship. You're just over protective."

Harry thought that George had a point, but knew he wasn't going to say anything to Ron about that. He just quickly finished his lunch and then went upstairs to Ron's room to read his letter. It was a short letter written in elegant, light writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for your letter. I'm doing fine really. I'm getting better day by day and it isn't so hard for me to wake up in the mornings anymore. My mother is coping well too. It's really kind of you to be so concerned. I hope you're doing as well as I am, or even better. I want to also thank you for the box of Hogsmeade's chocolate that you'd attached with your letter. That was very sweet. I hope your Auror training is going well. I bet you're one of the best Aurors there are, aren't you? L.A.W. is all right, it's pretty time consuming and I'm off to a rocky start, but my mother says that's normal. That's how my father did in the beginning. I still think about him everyday and Lilyanne too. I'm also sorry your Godfather died, Harry. I visit his grave sometimes and pay my respects. Hope your summer's going well. _

_Love,_

_Cho_

Harry read this letter and sadness filled him again. Sirius. Mr. Chang. Lilyanne. He will never forget them. Mr. Chang died trying to save his life. His eyebrows furrowed in anger again as he thought of Dumbledore and then the anger ceased as quickly as it came.

"They're dead." He said quietly to himself. "You might as well try to cope."


	4. Ch 4 Dinner at the Melting Pot

**A/N: **Alright, the reason for my lack of updates is that my old computer completely broke down and my files were lost. I'm not kidding. I had written about 5 more chapters in the Little Potter II, and felt very discouraged that they got lost. Add that on to the fact that I became really busy when school started and well, you get a story that lacked updates. However, I've decided to pick this one up again since I still get reviews on it, asking me to continue writing. After reading the HBP though, I've realized that my old plot wasn't matched up with the latest novel at all. This story is not going to have the certain character that died in HBP dead, but I may work something out with the Horcruxes discovered in the novel. Also, the character that killed the other character in the HBP is not going to be evil in this story. He's too much fun to write about to be evil. Sorry for any disappointments about that.

**Chapter 4- Dinner at The Melting Pot**

"_Stupefy!_" Harry yelled, his wand pointed at Moody. Never less, he was knocked off his feet and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody growled, waving his wand at Harry. Harry woke and picked himself off the ground, rubbing his shoulders. "I knocked you out too easily! Pay attention, Potter! And you also need to work on blocking me without speaking!"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. "Let's do it again." He had hardly finished speaking when Moody shot his wand at Harry and Harry was thrown up in the air.

'_Petrificus__ Totalus_!' Harry thought with all his might, but landed on the ground, unconscious again.

Moody revived Harry once more. Harry got up, rubbing the back of his head and looked apologetically at Moody.

"POTTER! If I was a Death Eater I would have had you finished already! FOCUS! PAY ATTENTION!"

"Sorry, Moody, but would you allow me to prepare myself before you start hexing me unconscious?"

"Is a Death Eater going to give you the time to prepare? No!" Moody growled. "What did you use this time?"

"Petrifus Totalus," Harry answered, his whole body sore from being knocked down.

"Well, maybe you should choose a different one."

"Yeah, I've been trying different ones all six times you've hexed me."

"Don't mind Potter, Moody. He doesn't seem to take advice very well," Snape spoke, walking past them. Snape gave Harry a look of the deepest loathing. Harry gave him an equally unfriendly look back.

"Severus." Moody nodded his head, but he didn't smile. Moody was still highly suspicious of Snape, given that he was a former Death Eater. "What are you doing in the Auror training hall?"

"I'm training Finnigan." Snape gestured over to Seamus, who waved at Harry.

"You? An Auror trainer?" Harry stared.

Snape's upper lip curled. "Special favor to the Minister. Dumbledore recommended me, since most of the Aurors went off to fight and testify the remaining Death Eaters. Moody himself got called out of retirement."

Snape walked over to Seamus, whose face fell as he realized who was going to train him.

"We're going to work on defense today." Snape announced, raising his wand.

"PROTEGO!" Seamus exclaimed, aiming his wand straight at Snape. Snape was blasted off his feet and collided with the wall.

"Idiot boy!" Snape shouted angrily. "I haven't even hexed you, yet!"

"Oh, sorry." Seamus responded back, but gave Harry a furtive grin.

Harry grinned back.

"Ready to continue, Potter?" Moody asked, his wand rose again.

"Yes, sir." Harry's grin slid off his face as he prepared to try to block Moody's hex.

----------------------

Harry returned to his flat that evening feeling disgruntled and sore. He had finally succeeded in blocking Moody, but his entire body hurt from being knocked out eight times. Reflecting over this, he gave his door a tap with his wand and muttered, "_Harry Potter Ouvertus Portus_". The locks gave a gentle click and his door opened. As he stepped into his small flat, he looked at the walls decorated with the help of Ron and Hermione. Ron had pasted a large poster of the Chudley Cannons above Harry's couch. Hermione placed several vases of ever-blooming flowers on various tables. Harry thought this looked slightly feminine, but he didn't say anything. A stack of Auror training books were on the coffee table along with a mug of cold coffee. Hedwig's cage was open. Harry gazed out of the window, wondering where she had gone off to.

He walked into his kitchen, wondering what to do about supper. He saw the stack of dirty dishes in his sink. He pointed his wand to them, "_Scourgify_". Bubbles appeared and the dishes started washing themselves. He opened his fridge and peered into it hopefully. He had two eggs, a rotting apple, some milk, a sack of potatoes and several bottles of butterbeer. Harry sighed. The truth was, he had been living on some very bad cooking (his own) for the past two weeks. Indeed, the only times he had eaten decent meals were when he visited the Burrow. He would have to eat out again and remember to pick up some groceries after Auror training tomorrow. As he was contemplating where to go, he heard a splash behind him. Turning around, he saw that the sink had overflowed with soapy water.

"_Finis scourgify!_" He said, waving his wand.

Nothing happened.

Harry waved his wand and repeated the spell. He never really practiced it. Was it a swish or a flick? Or maybe a swish then a flick? The water started covering the kitchen floor. Harry groaned, and then waved his wand, "_Evanesco__!"_

All of the dishes and water disappeared. Harry would have to buy new dishes. Again. He reminded himself to practice the dish-washing spell.

His stomach gave a rumble and he reached into his pocket. He had seven sickles. He haven't gone to Gringotts lately either. Harry wished he could remember to do things on time and realized how much he appreciated Mrs. Weasley those summer days he spent at the Burrow. She had done practically everything for him.

Harry tucked his wand inside his robes and hurried out, locking the door behind him. He walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, searching for a cheap place to eat. He walked a few blocks and spotted 'The Melting Pot'. He went inside and grabbed a seat. Mrs. Bricuttle, both the owner and cook, went over to him, handing him a menu.

"Back again, Harry?" she asked kindly.

"Er…yeah," Harry answered. "haven't gone for groceries lately."

Harry scanned the menu.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" a voice called.

Harry turned and spotted Cho walking over to him, smiling.

"Hello, Cho." Harry greeted. "Didn't realize you were in here."

"Yeah, I just came in for dinner. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Mrs. Bricuttle handed Cho a menu.

Harry cleared his throat, "I'll have some…um…water…and today's soup…"

"Anything else?"

"No, I'm not too hungry." He answered as his stomach gave another rumble.

Cho looked at Harry and gave him a smile. "You sound hungry to me."

"Yeah, well, I sort of forgot to stop by Gringotts," Harry answered hastily.

"No problem, dinner's on me."

"Oh, I couldn't---"

"Go ahead." Cho persisted.

"Oh…well, alright. Thanks." Harry looked at the menu again.

"Could I have the roast chicken with a garden salad please?" Cho asked.

"Of course," Mrs. Bricuttle answered. "And what would you like to drink?"

"Pumpkin juice please."

"Yeah, I'll have that too." Harry spoke.

"Right you are, dears. It'll be just a few minutes." Mrs. Bricuttle took their menus and walked away.

Harry and Cho walked the pedestrians out the window for a moment. Then, Cho turned to him.

"How are you, Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry answered. "And you? I heard you've taken an internship at the Ministry?"

"Oh yes, it's been fun. You wouldn't believe who else is interning with me though."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy. He is constantly pestering me at work, pulling his silly pranks. Today, he went in and messed up all of my files while I was on break and got my door stuck. Took me nearly half an hour to reorganize. Well, I got him back. I placed a sticking charm on his chair. He didn't even realize it until he got up to leave work. It took two of the Ministry's staff to break the charm."

Cho and Harry laughed.

"And you? How about your Auror training?"

"Oh, it's going alright. I should get my license in two weeks."

"That's great!" Cho said cheerfully.

When their food arrived, Harry and Cho had a hearty time talking and eating. At last, when Harry glanced at his watch, he realized it was almost ten. He needed to start heading back.

They both got up and walked out together. There was a slightly awkward pause as they shook hands. Harry hadn't brought up the past the entire evening and Cho hadn't given any indication she wanted to talk about it.

"Well, good bye." Harry said formally.

"Bye then."

Cho watched Harry as he strolled down the street to his apartment.

"I mustn't fall in love with you." she said softly before turning around and returning home.

----------

**A/N:** Suggestions? Comments? Criticisms? Review, review!


	5. Ch 5 The Burrow Under Prospect

_JadePhoenixdt- I won't say who will end up with who. You'll just have to keep reading. :)_

_Safire Cappy-The chapters get longer when the story gets darker. The first few chapters are light and happy. _

_Angel3ve- Yeah, it's been a long time since I've updated this story (blushes), but I hope you keep on reading. _

_music213- Here's the next chapter! _

_WhiteWizard101- I hope you keep on reading. This story is a lot more complicated than the TLP because there are so many more characters in it. However, I hope you enjoy it._

_JB Hannah- lol. Updating is the hardest part sometimes. _

_Marikili68- Yes, I'm back and here's the next chapter!_

_Noompjuh- Thanks_

_El Permanente- Thanks for your compliment. I will try to keep all the main characters from the first story on to this story without any major complications._

_quiddich7- Thanks for catching my mistake! I corrected it after I read your review._

**Chapter 5- The Burrow Under Prospect**

Harry arrived at the Auror Training Hall with Seamus. They were excitedly talking about the Quiddich World Cup when Luna Lovegood, walking down the same corridor, spotted them. She was clutching a large, wooden animal that resembled a badger. Harry didn't know what it was.

"Hello, you're Harry Potter." Luna said. She wore a crown of stars on her head.

Seamus nudged Harry and grinned. "You're Harry Potter."

"Good morning, Luna." Harry replied. "This is my friend Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus reached out his hand to shake Luna's, but she continued to clutch her wooden animal.

"I know who you are. I've seen you at school. You laughed at the lion's head I wore to the Quiddich games."

"Er…" Seamus said, at a loss for words to respond.

Luna focused back to Harry. "There is a large number of Quikkers on the loose. They're very bad luck. They were thought to be extinct, but I guess they just hid themselves. It's really strange because they feed on Huppers and Huppers live in the ocean. You might want this for protection." She gestured to her crown.

"What in the name of merlin," said Seamus. "are you talking about?"

Luna looked at Seamus quite confidently. "I suppose you wouldn't know. You never really showed any concern for safety."

Harry stepped on Seamus's foot to stop a retort.

"Thanks for the warning, Luna," Harry said politely. "But we have to go to training now. See you."

"Good-bye, Harry Potter. And Seamus." She added in afterthought.

"Good-bye," Seamus called cheerfully, waving his hand and then muttered under his breath, "you crazy nutter."

Seamus and Harry arrived at the Training Hall and stopped abruptly. Snape was the only Auror trainer there so far, having arrived very early, and he was talking to a witch with dirty-blonde hair. She had a kind face, thin lips and slightly square shoulders. Snape was running his hand through his greasy hair. The witch smiled as she spoke to Snape. Snape looked nervous and kept swallowing. He wasn't making direct eye contact, his eyes kept darting around the room.

"----well I think it's very nice for you to help us out. We're so busy restoring order." The witch said.

"Not a problem," Snape answered in a strange voice free of threat, anger and hatred as Harry was used to. "Just trying to do my job, you know. It's summer and I don't have to work until the fall."

"You work at Hogwarts, don't you? Teaching Potions?"

Snape nodded. He opened his mouth, but then spotted Harry and Seamus standing at the doorway.

"_What are you doing!_" Snape shouted in a fury, a faint redness emerging on his cheeks. He took a step back and almost tripped over his own feet. Harry heard the familiar anger in his voice again. Scowling, Snape spat, "You're late!"

"Late?" Harry replied calmly. "I thought we were fifteen minutes early."

"Why, you….you…" Snape sputtered.

"It's alright Severus," the witch said gently. "I'm about to go anyway. I don't want to disrupt your lesson. See you later." She gave a small wave, smiled once more and walked off.

Snape looked at her hopelessly as she disappeared behind the door.

Snape swore loudly. "POTTER!"

"What did Potter do?" Moody asked. He had arrived in the Training Hall.

"He…he…" Snape said.

"Disrupted your attempt at flirtation?" Moody asked casually.

Snape froze in shock. Harry and Seamus had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing.

There was a pause, and then, "FINNIGAN! Come over here! We are going to be working on curses today!"

Snape strolled over to the farthest corner away from Moody, muttering, "Ridiculous…strictly professional…rudest interruption…" under his breath.

-----------------

Fleur Delacour Weasley woke up nestled in a soft bed next to Bill. Sunshine was streaming through the windows. She could hear ocean waves splashing against the shore. She rose quietly, not wanting to wake her new husband (and she was so proud to say the word 'husband'), and went to the window of their hotel room. She looked at the beach down below and the shining waters reflected droplets of the sun. Fleur sighed. She felt so peacefully content with life. Here, on her honeymoon, she felt no fear of murders from angry, vengeful Death Eaters. She felt no stress from work and the chaos of wedding planning have finally been lifted off of her shoulders. She looked off to the distance and saw a strange silhouette flying toward her at a rapid speed. She had just gotten her wand out when she realized it was an owl carrying a large package with a bow on top. She opened the windows to let the owl in. The owl dropped a package onto Fleur's outstretched hands and then flew over to a desk for some rest.

Fleur heard movement from the bed and a sleepy Bill Weasley call out, "Come back to bed, I'm cold."

Fleur carried the package over to the bed and nudged Bill lightly. "Et iz almost twelve, darling."

"What's that?" Bill asked, pointing to the package and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh!" Fleur exclaimed. "Et iz from your muzzer. Madame Veasley."

"My mum?" Bill asked in alarm. "Is something wrong back home?"

"No…" Fleur replied slowly, pulling out a gingerbread cookie from the package. "Look at zis."

Bill examined the gingerbread cookie before putting one in his mouth. He grinned. "That's mum for you, always trying to give subtle hints."

Fleur nodded and took a cookie for herself. She looked at the shape and took a bite.

"Vell, speaking of children, Bill. How many do you think we should have?"

Bill shrugged. "I've always been partial to a smaller family since mine was so chaotic. But I don't mind having a handful of children."

Fleur nodded. "I vaz sinking maybe two."

"Two?" Bill asked, almost choking on his third cookie. "I was thinking three or four! Think of how boring two would be." He reached over for his wife's hand, but Fleur pulled it back and looked at Bill with a serious expression on her face.

"Bill Veasley, I have a job! I do not have as much time as your muzzer to take care of ze children."

Bill gave this a thoughtful consideration and nodded his head. "Well, I guess we can start at two and see if we want more from there. So anyway, enough talk of our kids. How are we supposed to have any if we are not trying to have them?" He grinned at Fleur again, but Fleur was busy pulling back the curtains and letting in a stream of sunshine.

"I am not ready to have children." Fleur announced, now brushing her hair. "I sink ve should wait at least three years."

"Three years?" Bill asked with a look of incredulity. "I'm old! I cannot wait that long! I thought we'll have a honeymoon baby."

"You are not old." Fleur replied with an impatient tut. "You jus' vant to start having children right away, but I am still busy vis my job. Perhaps, after everything settles down, ve can start. I do not think it is a good idea to bring a child into zis world at ze moment."

Bill stroked his chin and looked thoughtful. "You're right, there's too much confusion going on. I don't mind waiting."

Fleur got dressed in her swimsuit and turned to her husband, smiling, "How about ve stop sinking of zat and go swimming?"

"Sounds good to me!" Bill replied, eagerly pulling the covers off.

-----------------------------

Percy Weasley walked briskly into the Burrow. He pushed his glasses up his nose and stopped when he saw Mrs. Weasley standing outside, feeding the chickens. When she saw Percy, she gave a small squeal of surprise and dropped her basket of grain.

"Good morning Mother," he said promptly. "I haven't much t----"

But Molly had seized him into an embrace and kissed his cheeks. "Oh Percy, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," Percy answered trying to smooth his robes. "Mother, I am here to inform you t-that…" Percy cleared his throat. "The Ministry has noticed an ideal amount of space here at the Burrow and it being in such close proximity of the Muggle town…I…" Percy cleared his throat again.

He hesitated slightly. Then he spoke rather quickly, "The Ministry have decided to take these grounds that you own (they will pay you a large quantity of galleons for it). It's all to do with building a Quiddich field for the new efforts of joining hands with International Quiddich teams. I---"

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, her eyebrows narrowed in suspicion. "Taking away my grounds? Building a Quiddich field? I did not put the Burrow up for sale."

"Yes, I know that, but---"

"Did you see the Burrow on any real estate magazines? Magical Houses? Wizard Homes?" Mrs. Weasley continued as she gave her son the famous 'don't mess with me' look.

"Well….well, you see…" Percy stammered, suddenly losing his memory of the speech Lucius had gone over with him.

Another crack. Arthur Weasley arrived at the Burrow. "Molly! Molly! The Ministry---!" He stopped at the sight of his third son.

Percy looked at his father for a second and then cleared his throat again, a faint pink arriving at his cheeks. He gave a small nod toward Mr. Weasley and then spoke very quickly, "I'm here to inform you that you have a month's notice. Oh, and the Ministry will be paying you five thousand Galleons, a considerable amount." He then Disapparated.

Mr. Weasley's hand was clutching his wand so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"That---that ingrate---" Mr. Weasley sputtered through clenched teeth.

"Arthur…" Molly said, her voice shaky. She looked worriedly at her husband. "What's going on?"

-----------------------------

"So Lucius Malfoy decided to 'embrace international friends' and build a large Ministry sponsored Quiddich field for the teams to practice on for the World Cup?" Ron summarized slowly, his head thinking it all over.

"Malfoy 'suggested' to the Ministry to ask Mum and Dad for their land. Talked this big story of how Mum has trouble running the place and how she and Dad were looking for something new, something smaller with the children gone. And since the Burrow already has a number of enchantments to block Muggle spotting, it would be nice to 'ask' Mum and Dad to buy it from them. Of course, he went straight to Percy---" Bill Weasley frowned at his brother's name. "---and asked him to 'encourage' Dad which led Percy here. Promised him a promotion if he was successful."

"Percy worked with Lucius Malfoy?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Has no means to know boundaries!" Arthur said suddenly. "I cannot believe…my own s---" Arthur stopped speaking and his lips became tight.

"But all you have to do is refuse!" Ron responded.

"It's not that easy, Ron." Bill said, smiling slightly at Ron's expression. "Lucius wasted no time in boasting about how generous Dad is and how nice it is to have an opportunity to strengthen International Relations---"

"_So?_" Ron interrupted. "That's nonsense! The Burrow has been our home! It can't just be taken away."

"Of course not, Ron." Mrs. Weasley replied. "Nobody wants to give it up. We just need to think of a tactful way to refuse."

A screech from the window led them all to look up. A large, brown owl flew in and presented a letter.

Arthur opened it with a look of hesitation. As he read it, he groaned and handed it over to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley read the letter with Ron and Bill looking over her shoulders.

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_We are delighted to know of your contribution! Let us express our gratitude by giving you nine free tickets to the World Cup. They're good for box seats, our very best! You are also welcome to watch the teams practice a week before their match and we are sending you a brand new Lightning 3000 with autographs from all of the players. If you need anything else, just let us know!_

_Ludo__ Bagman _

_Department of Magical Games and Sports _

_Derek Rugourd_

_Department of International Magical Cooperation_

_Ministry of Magic_

Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked at her husband, "We've better do it sooner than later, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "I'll go to the Ministry and sort this out right now."

"I'll go too." said Bill, getting up.

"So am I." said Ron, downing the last of his pumpkin juice.

**A/N:** This is the last chapter before the attacks start. Please review!


	6. Ch 6 Trouble at Diagon Alley

_Jadephoenixdt__- thanks, I'll be updating more frequently now that I've rewritten my lost chapters. : )_

_El Permanente- thanks for the encouragement, I hope you enjoy this story as much as the last _

_Quiddich7- yes, Hermione and Ron are in this story and you'll see a lot of development in their relationship. You'll see what will happen to the Burrow later and the mess it involves. (thanks also to the reviews in my Molly/Arthur story. : ) )_

_Music213- thanks, happy reading_

_Kupchoi__- I'm happy you like my story. : )_

**A/N:** I revised chapter 2 and corrected the birthdays and ages after I looked up the characters' real birthdays.

**Chapter 6- Trouble at Diagon Alley**

"Arthur Weasley!" Ludo Bagman shook hands enthusiastically with Mr. Weasley, who returned his smile nervously. "Heard of your generous contribution, this does make things easier without trying to find spare land and then putting charms all over it."

"Well, Ludo, I'm actually here to speak with the head of the department, Mr. Rugourd."

"Of course, of course! Must have lots of plans, I say!" Ludo Bagman rushed off to a secretary. "Get Rugourd! Quickly!"

A portly wizard appeared shortly and laughing in good humor, shook Arthur's hand. "Weasley! Weasley, Weasley!" He said, indicating Bill and Ron. "You do have done such a favor to the Ministry!"

"Er…" Arthur began, but Rugourd clapped a hand on Arthur's back and laughed again.

"I dare say, it's time to give you a raise!"

"Er…Mr. Rugourd, sir, I am just here to regrettably inform you…" But Arthur's voice trailed off as Mr. Rugourd hurried forward towards Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius! Come meet here! Arthur Weasley has just come by!"

"Ah, good afternoon," Lucius spoke, his eyes wore a glint of superiority. "Heard of your _generous _contribution to the Ministry, I must say, Arthur, it's such a refreshing air for me. So much to do, can't stay long. Must go and see to the plans for the Quiddich field."

"Now, wait a minute!" Arthur said.

Lucius stopped and then looked at Arthur again. "Yes?" Before Arthur could speak, Lucius went on. "Let's see, now that three sons working for the Ministry, Arthur and I'm sure you contribution will led them to greater opportunities." Lucius gave Arthur a strange look.

"Well, I…"

"Of course!" Rugourd spoke up. "Weasley, Weasley!" He gestured towards Bill and Ron.

"You work for our department, don't you?" Rugourd said to Ron. "How would you like to assist me to oversee this project?"

"Assist you, sir?" Ron repeated and then in a very polite voice, said, "Sir, we're here to discuss the matter of our residence."

"Yes," Bill spoke up. "You see, the Burrow is our home and has been for as long as I can remember. It's not very easy to give up something like that."

"Ah, yes, yes, I know." Rugourd said slowly with a dawning of comprehension. "Five thousand not enough, of course! Let's make it seven thousand, eh?"

"Well, no, Mr. Rugourd," said Arthur. "That's not what we meant, we don't want more money---"

"What is it that you want?"

"We…well, we just want to say that…the Burrow, we…we don't really want to sell it, Mr. Rugourd, sir." Arthur finished.

There was a small silence.

"B-but, the plans!" Ludo Bagman spoke up, having been eavesdropping. "The plans! The other teams already been notified! Lucius here told us you had already agreed!"

Arthur turned to look at Lucius. Lucius was quite cool and strolled up to Bagman, "Well now, Ludo, I suppose if Arthur does not feel that he wants to contribute to our upcoming event, it's his choice. However, if I may ask," he bowed slightly to Rugourd. "what does he need with all that land? The children are grown and gone…"

"Lucius, it's not the amount of space, it's our home." Bill spoke. "And mind I ask you what you need with your considerable sized manor?"

Lucius seemed to be waiting for this. "I have volunteered to give up my manor, however, Arthur's land has more grass area while mine is merely building."

"_Hem, hem_." A small, fake cough interrupted them. Bill turned around to meet a toad-like woman wearing an elaborate set of jewels on her hand and a frilly suit.

"Ms. Umbridge, I presume?" Bill asked with a knowing glance at Ron. Ron was looking at Umbridge with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yes," Umbridge giggled at Bill and then spoke in a sugary voice, "I know who _you _are, Mr. Weasley. Your brothers Fred and George left a considerable impression when they flew out of Hogwarts their seventh year."

"Ah," Bill replied with a knowing nod. There might have been a slight grin, but when Ron looked at his brother again, Bill was looking very serious.

"What I was saying, _hem, hem_, is that there must have been a teeny misunderstanding. Mr. Weasley here just stated he did not wish to sell his home when we thought he was ready to give it to the Ministry for several thousand Galleons…" she looked at Mr. Weasley and gave a smile. "doing both the Ministry a huge favor as well as enabling him to buy a nice new home for him and Mrs. Weasley. And since our building plans have already started, builders already hired…well, it would be a true loss."

Mr. Weasley turned a faint shade of pink. He turned back to Rugourd and said, "I'm sorry for this confusion, Mr. Rugourd, but I know that my wife and children will never agree to the selling of the Burrow. We've lived in it----"

"_Hem, hem_."

"Yes?" Arthur turned to look at Umbridge, a note of impatience in his voice.

"Well, if I may say so, I may be mistaken, but wasn't it one of your children who assisted Rugourd for the new plans of the World Cup Quiddich Practice Field? Percy Weasley, am I correct?"

Arthur's ears reddened. "Be as it may, but I'm quite sure that everyone else in the family opposes the removal of our home."

"Everyone, Mr. Weasley? Well, if everyone loves your home so much, why is it that no one lives there except for you and Mrs. Weasley?" Umbridge asked, her lips stretched in a toad-like grin.

"Just because we've grown and moved out does not mean we do not visit our parents regularly!" Ron spoke in anger. "How many families do you know of which their children live at home when they have graduated from Hogwarts and got jobs?"

Umbridge gave a little giggle. "If I have heard correctly, you stated that you visit your _parents _and not your _house_. But of course," she turned slightly to Rugourd, Malfoy and Bagman. "if it is Arthur Weasley's wish to keep his land and home to himself after all the troubles of building and planning, I suppose we can just fire all the hired builders."

"W-well, yes, I suppose." Rugourd said, his face fallen.

"What a pity so many Galleons were wasted! Since it is Mr. Weasley who caused this great confusion, I can only act as necessary to take the money from his wages." Umbridge continued.

"What!" Arthur Weasley said. "_I _caused this great confusion? I didn't even know of it until this morning! And how can you take the money from my wages when clearly, I never agreed to sell my home and ask you to hire all those builders in the first place!"

"Calm down, Weasley." Lucius spoke up. He turned to Umbridge and asked with a smile on his face, "How many Galleons were used?"

"Oh, I must say around two thousand for the workers and the equipment so far." Umbridge turned to Arthur and said sweetly, "Be glad it's not more, Mr. Weasley as Mr. Rugourd can stop the ordering of future shipments early."

"Two thousand Galleons?" Bill asked sharply.

"This is a bloody joke!" Ron said, his ears reddening like his father.

"Now, now Dolores, I suppose if Mr. Weasley did not know of this, we can cancel the payment." Mr. Rugourd spoke, thinking of where to move the Quiddich Field.

"More money gone from the Ministry, I suppose." Lucius said with a small sigh of disappointment, yet the gleam from his eyes was still there. Then he raised his eyebrows as if an idea suddenly came to him. "Mr. Rugourd, what if Arthur was to donate his home for the Quiddich Field for the period until the World Cup and we give it back to him afterwards?"

Mr. Rugourd thought of it as the words sank into his mind. Then he gave a small shout, "Brilliant, Malfoy!"

"Donate…? I'll have to discuss it with my wif----" Arthur Weasley stopped as a sudden boom seemed to come from nowhere, shaking the floors and knocking several paintings off the walls. The walls shook and papers flew from the desks; several staff members screamed as if an earthquake had erupted.

"What's going on?" Rugourd demanded, holding on to a desk for support. "What's this?"

"I need to speak with the Minister! Where is the Minister?" a young man rushed by and then spotted them.

"Mr. Weasley! Mr. Rugourd!" he shook Mr. Weasley's shoulders. "Attack! Attack at Diagon Alley!"

Several surrounding staff members gasped. A witch dropped a glass paperweight and it smashed on the floor.

"_Reparo_" Rugourd pointed his wand at the glass pieces. "When did this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Several shops have been blasted completely!"

"I'm going to alert the Aurors. Umbridge, send an owl to the Minister immediately."

He headed to the lifts.

"Calm down, I'm sure it's nothing," Malfoy said coldly, his face suddenly a little paler. "Excuse me, must head back to my office." He strolled away.

"The Minister of Magic is currently away on business." Umbridge said in a sugary voice to the young man. "If you have any thing to report, you can talk to me."

The young man looked at Umbridge, his eyes narrowed. "I know who you are, Umbridge. And I know you will not do anything!" He turned back to Arthur again, "Mr. Weasley, please!" He leaned closer and whispered urgently in Arthur's ear, "The Order is meeting straightaway."

Arthur's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows.

"Who are you?" He asked in a suspicious voice.

The young man leaned to Arthur's ear again and said, "It's me, Tonks. And if you don't believe me, I'll meet you and Bill and Ron at Order location in a few minutes. I need to go alert the other Order members at the Ministry."

"What are you two whispering about?" Umbridge asked, her smile suddenly fading.

"Nothing, nothing," Arthur replied back distractedly. "Boys? Let's go home and discuss the idea with your mother." He spoke the last part rather loudly and looked directly at Umbridge.

"But Dad---" Ron said.

"Come, now." Arthur said urgently.

Bill and Ron followed Arthur into one of the lifts. They were alone.

"Order, meeting." Arthur said very quietly.

His sons looked at him, startled at the unexpected announcement.

"Now?" Bill asked, his hand immediately flew to the wand tucked in his robes.

"Yes, best we leave separately. I'll Apparate first and one of you go to the loos and Apparate there. The other one can exit the Ministry and Apparate outside. Do not floo there! They're watching the networks. Remember the Disillusionment Charm. You must not be seen!"

Arthur nodded to Bill and Ron and then briskly got off at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

"Weasley, you're still here?" Kingsley asked in a calm voice, but his eyes panicked. "Why aren't you leaving for the Order?" he asked in an undertone.

"Right soon, going to pretend to head to my office first. Aren't all Aurors supposed to be at Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, well, I told them I'd forgotten my wand. I'm going to make a detour heading out and then Apparate."

"Good luck at Diagon Alley," Arthur said loudly. "I'm going to head back to my office now."

Arthur walked into his office, made sure no one was around and closed the door. Tapping his head with his wand, he felt cold trickles down his body. He then Disapparated.

-----------------------

**A/N:** Predictions? Expections? Review, review!


	7. Ch 7 The Reunion of the Order

_tomoyo7-__ Ginny is angry because Harry will not reciprocate his feelings for her. Cho doesn't feel that it's right to be with Harry because she thinks that he will want to be with her through a 'duty', (see what happened to The Little Potter I). You will find out more about all of them later. I'm glad you think this story is exciting and I hope you will keep reading. _

_El Permanente- I won't say what will happen, you'll just have to keep reading. : ) I think you'll find this chapter pretty interesting._

_Music213- Read on for the Order meeting!_

_Quiddich7- You'll see A LOT of Ron and Hermione in chapters 8 or 9 (don't remember which chapter). They are so much fun to write about. And there weren't too many deaths at Diagon Alley. Just one. _

**Chapter 7- The Reunion of the Order**

Arthur arrived at a grimy clutter of houses. Carefully looking around, he looked ahead, closed his eyes and opened them again. A large house had suddenly appeared in front of him, yet no one else seemed to notice. Two teenagers with heavy chains walked on, talking in low voices.

Arthur stepped inside the cold, damp house and silently walked through the hallway and opened a door to the right. Inside sat about a dozen grave witches and wizards around a table. They looked startled as the door opened and one of them gasped. Suddenly, Arthur found himself cornered with a dozen wands pointing at him.

"Good to see you Arthur." Dumbledore greeted. He tapped Arthur's head with his wand and the Disillusionment Charm wore off. The other wizards and witches looked relieved and sat down, wands out of sight. Dumbledore shook Arthur's hand. The others all nodded or greeted Arthur and offered him a chair.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying not to sound panicked.

"Attack at Diagon Alley…murder of a young witch, Edna Loystein." Podmore answered somberly. He shook his head. "Murder of the innocent is always the most devastating."

"Loystein?" Arthur repeated, thinking hard. Where had he heard that name before?

The door opened and Bill Weasley stepped in, followed by Ron and Hermione.

They greeted the room and were offered chairs.

"Where's your mother?" Arthur asked Bill.

"She isn't here yet?" Bill asked, surprised. "Did Tonks contact her?"

"Here I am," A male voice announced. They turned to meet the same young man that was at the Ministry. A minute later, he emerged as Tonks. "Your mother is on her way."

A few minutes later, everyone from the Order arrived except for Severus Snape and Fred and George Weasley.

Harry frowned at the absence of Snape. Where had he gone? Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron. They seemed to have read his mind. Ron shrugged and Hermione gave Harry the 'if he is not here, I'm sure he's on Dumbledore's orders' sort of look. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked up to his former headmaster.

"Does anyone know of Edna Loystein?" Dumbledore asked, surveying the room.

There was a slight murmur amongst the crowd, but no one spoke up.

"She was murdered at Diagon Alley." Dumbledore announced. Podmore shook his head sadly.

"Well, Dumbledore," Moody growled. "I think we all know why a regular pedestrian would be murdered. She knew something."

"But why would anybody tell her anything?" Ron asked.

"Could've overheard…you know, these Death Eaters are sticking together very strongly. Not like last time when the large of them pretended to be under the Imperius Curse straight away."

"Yes…" Elphias Doge noted, thinking. "Why are they sticking together so closely? Last time they were coming back left and right, swearing they were forced or bewitched…you don't think Voldemort is back?"

At this name, a few of the members shuddered.

"Not You-Know-Who!" Ron exclaimed. He shot a look at Harry. "Didn't Harry…I mean, he was defeated!"

"I'm pretty sure he is not back." Dumbledore answered seriously. "However…I do have reason to suspect that there is activity to bring him back…an ancient spell or some sort of curse for borrowing a life. I also have an assumption that they may be following a new leader."

"A new leader?" Moody said sharply. "Who could that be?"

Dumbledore sighed gravely and looked around the room.

"Malfoy." Harry muttered immediately. Ron and Hermione sighed.

"He's too inexperienced." Hermione whispered to Harry. "They would never elect him."

"He is not!" Harry whispered back. "And what about his dad?"

"The Fountain of Youth has been sought after recently." Dumbledore announced, breaking up their argument.

"The what?" Ron asked, scratching his head, but Hermione suddenly sat up very still.

"You mean there is such a thing?" Hermione gasped, her eyes widening. "I've read about it in books, but they said it was all a legend or that the Fountain dried up centuries ago!"

"There is indeed such a place. Many centuries ago, a witch conjured up an ancient spell to heal her heart. She suffered from unrequited love and thus became so angry that she thought that affections of the heart were a curse, rather than a blessing." Dumbledore paused. "She allowed everyone to drink from the Fountain in order to numb their feelings of love. But many wizards and witches were greedy. It got to be so complicated that rarely anyone could go near the Fountain again because of its protections. I've heard that the only way to reach the Fountain and to take some of its water is for one to be completely pure. Only one who is of pure heart, to cry tears of grief into the Fountain…tears of grief mourning a loss…to actually receive the water for healing."

"And whoever drinks the water receives a prolonged life and ever-lasting youth?" Moody asked suspiciously. "Sounds too good to be true."

Dumbledore nodded. "Some say it is too good to be true, that the water from the Fountain will also curse the drinker. You see, the Fountain is a reflection of worldly love. It is a symbol is beauty and youth and not of love from the heart. Therefore whoever drinks the water will not be able to feel love from their hearts again. And the Fountain cannot be contaminated by those who cry false tears or for those who are not pure of heart. In a way, the drinker exchanges their heart for worldly beauty."

"Why would anyone want that?"

"Because whoever drinks the water is also healed from the grief they suffer. The Fountain is a blessing because it makes the drinker numb from feeling emotions that are overwhelming. Few people have even tried to reach the Fountain because of the difficulty of finding it. Many doubt they are pure enough to cry tears that would enable them to have a cup full of the water."

"And what happens if someone cries false tears?" Lupin asked.

"The magic in the Fountain will cease to work. The Fountain, as opposed to making the drinker numb from feeling, emphasizes emotions so much that the drinker can die of a broken heart."

There was a very quiet silence in the room. The only sound that could be heard was from Ron, who was mindlessly tapping his chair with his foot.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "There are other matters to be discussed. There has been an attempt to reach the Fountain recently and it wasn't successful. The pursuer never quite found it, but they were very close."

"Who was it?" Harry asked, a feeling of dread coming over him. He was thinking of the only man that would want the water. A man who wasn't even human, not near enough. A man thought to be dead…but that man was not pure…

"I do not know." Dumbledore answered truthfully. "I cannot see a connection between the murder at Diagon Alley and the pursuit of the Fountain of Youth. But meanwhile, I want everyone to be on their guard. Especially you, Harry."

"Why me?" Harry asked with a sigh. He refrained himself from saying 'Again?'

Dumbledore looked at him from behind his spectacles.

"Who else has a heart likes yours, Harry?"

-----------------------

"We should find the remaining Death Eaters right away, what are we waiting for?" Ginny demanded. They were leaving the Order in twos and threes. Ginny looked around to make sure no one was watching. She and Harry walked down the street a few blocks before Disapparating.

"You can't do that!" Harry spoke disapprovingly.

Ginny frowned. "Why not? Just let the Death Eaters come and kill us all?"

"I don't think you should go searching for them, Ginny." Harry said, feeling extremely uncomfortable of the idea of Ginny Weasley marching over to a group of Death Eaters and demanding a duel.

Ginny gave Harry a glare. "Don't order me around, Harry. I'm in the Order you know. You're not the only one who wants to defeat---"

"I know that!" Harry replied angrily. "Why do you have to get so reckless about it anyway? Do you see anyone else having the idea you do? Dumbledore wants us to be careful. And even if we are going to duel, you wouldn't be first choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny raised her voice.

"It means that not all Order members are for fighting. Auror members obviously will fight first. Being in the Order doesn't mean to duel all the time. We need people like Mundungus for spying. You too, Ginny."

Harry and Ginny stared at each other and did not speak for a long silence. Ginny was furious and Harry felt extremely upset at her energy for risk. Who's she to jump around to pick fights all the sudden?

Suddenly, Harry felt his cheek stinging in burning pain and a loud sound breaking the silence. Ginny had slapped him and then without looking back at his shocked face, she Disapparated.

---------------------------------

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned to the Burrow with Bill. Bill insisted on seeing his parents home before he returned to his apartment where Fleur was waiting. He was especially worried about his mother. ("_Why is it always Harry? I thought he was safe! I thought it had ended and everyone could settle down. He's been through so much. I am concerned. What will he have to do this time? Didn't Dumbledore say you-know-who is gone?_') Although he knew it was in his mother's habits to fuss over everyone, he was concerned for her health. She had been looking thinner and more tired lately. With the Burrow under prospect from the Ministry, Dad working long hours at the Ministry, the sudden attack at Diagon Alley and now Dumbledore's announcement, he was sure his mother would be constantly checking up on everyone.

"I hope Fred and George are alright," Mrs. Weasley said worriedly as she went to set the tea in a large kettle. "I'll just go and see if they're safe. It's not too late is it?"

She conjured up flames in the fireplace and stuck her head in.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" she said clearly. "Fred? George?"

There was no response.

"Well, their shop seems fine," she called to Arthur and Bill. "Maybe they're just sleeping."

She pulled her head out of the flames and looked at Arthur for reassurance. Arthur patted her shoulder and tried to smile encouragingly. He looked at Bill.

"I'll go stop by their shop, Mum." Bill announced.

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, kissing Bill on the cheek before he stepped into the fireplace with some floo powder.

"Be back soon." Bill said before disappearing into the flames.

"Here Molly," Arthur said, giving her a cup of tea. "You should head back to bed. I'll wait for Bill."

"No, no," Molly shook her head. "I have to make sure they're safe." She sat down on the couch and took a sip of tea. "You put firewhiskey in this, didn't you?"

Arthur grinned sheepishly. He sat down and patted Molly's hand. "Sorry dear, but you seemed distracted and---"

"Oh never mind." Molly replied and continued drinking her tea. She rested her head against Arthur's chest and enjoyed the warmth. "Do you remember when we first bought the Burrow?"

Arthur smiled and stroked Molly's hair. "Of course, dear. And it wasn't as tall as it is now. I think I only magicked in two bedrooms at that time."

"And then we had more boys so we had to build more rooms."

"Yes, I remember the early years when none of them were at Hogwarts yet. It was like having a circus in our home."

"And Fred and George. Remember when they were toddlers? Oh, they were worse than Bill or Charlie…" Molly drifted off and tears brimmed her eyes. "I hope they're alright."

"They are. You know Fred and George, they always manage to come out of sticky situations."

Molly's voice quivered. "But those were when they got in trouble for misbehaving. If they upset a D-Death Eater. They w-won't be as lucky."

"Fred and George aren't foolish enough to do that." Arthur said firmly. He looked at the fireplace and wished Bill would emerge soon. He, too, felt very worried about Fred and George. Where could they be? Surely they couldn't have been kidnapped by Death Eaters…but why Fred and George? All they did was run a joke shop…

The flames roared emerald green and Bill Weasley stepped out of the flames looking grave.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked immediately. "What's wrong?"

Bill ran his fingers through his hair and tried to smile confidently at his mother who looked very frightened all the sudden.

"What happened to them?" she asked immediately. "Do not lie to me Bill Weasley, tell me what happened to your brothers!"

Bill sat down next to his parents and gave a sigh. He didn't speak for a moment, only looked straight ahead, wondering if he should indeed tell his mother the truth. The news would outrage her…yet she would probably find out sooner or later anyway.

"Fred and George have been…arrested." Bill said at last.

"WHAT!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both jumped up.

"Mum, dad," Bill said. "Please, sit and let me explain."

"Oh, what did they do this time?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"The Ministry thinks that they were helping Death Eaters," Bill saw his parents' horrific faces of alarm and said quickly, "They are wrong, of course. It's all Umbridge's work. She claimed that Fred and George sold products to Death Eaters on purpose. They didn't of course. They didn't know who was who that came into their store."

Mrs. Weasley's face was murderous. "I _knew_ it…I knew that they would get in trouble for their products---"

"What now?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"They're in Azkaban awaiting their court trial.

"Azkaban?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart. Her expression changed immediately. "Oh, my poor little dears!"

"But why should they be sent to prison?" Mr. Weasley frowned.

"Umbridge wanted to make sure they didn't sell any more products in the meantime. And she closed down their shop."

"We'll have to see them, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, turned to her husband.

"When is their court hearing?"

"In two weeks."

"Oh, I can't bear to think of my sons locked up in that dreadful place. Could you get permission from the Ministry for a visit, Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley looked at his wife and said somberly, "I don't think you want to go there, Molly. Best thing to do is just wait until the court hearing. I think we'll be wanted at witnesses---"

"I have to go! I can't have those poor little dears all alone in prison! I'll have to bring them sweaters. You see what you can do at the Ministry. We'll go tomorrow if they allow it." Mrs. Weasley said in a firm, final tone as she got up and went to her knitting basket.

Bill and Mr. Weasley waited until Mrs. Weasley went upstairs with her knitting before they spoke again.

"What's the punishment if they don't win the case?" Mr. Weasley asked quietly.

"Could be up to twenty years in Azkaban."

Mr. Weasley's face turned pale as he thought of his twin sons, shivering in the cold of that dreadful prison. The Dementors rattled by the chambers every day and night and hard stone made no comfort in either warmth or sleep.

He knew that the twins hadn't meant any harm in their products, but nevertheless, he thought they ought to have been more careful in just what they were selling. Headless Hats were harmless, but Cursing Crimpers were another story. As were Nose-Bleeding Nougats. Merlin knew what would happen without the antidote…

---------------------

**A/N:** For those careful readers, you may have found several small clues in this chapter leading on to future events. As always, please review!


	8. Ch 8 Azkaban

**Chapter 8- Azkaban**

**MISSING AURORS: CONNECTION TO WEASLEYS' WIZARD WHEEZES?**

_Eight Aurors disappeared from Diagon Alley after an unexpected attack last week. What does Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes have to do with it? There are suspicions that the joke shop may have been aiding Death Eaters in selling products under the table. _

_Ministry official Dolores Umbridge states, "Those twins have the power and the mind to sell products that will bring harm. I have witnessed their doings firsthand when I went to teach at Hogwarts several years previously. They have no doubt been selling products to Death Eaters."_

_Fred and George Weasley, partner-owners of the amazingly successful joke shop have been put to Azkaban and are waiting to be trialed. Meanwhile, Wheezes have been closed down by the Ministry and its products are being thoroughly searched._

Harry put down the _Evening Prophet_ and frowned. He reached for his pumpkin juice and took a drink. Harry received his Auror certificate yesterday and had proudly gotten it framed to hang in his cubicle at the Ministry. Now he felt bitter about working for the Ministry at all, especially with the likes of Umbridge working there. There was a knock on the door. Harry went to open it and to his surprise, found Hogwarts' headmaster at the entrance to his flat.

"Good evening, Harry." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Harry blinked several times in surprise before he caught himself to have manners and invited Dumbledore inside.

Harry hastily tried to kick some old newspapers out of the way and grabbed several shirts lying around and dumped them into the hamper.

"Good evening, sir," Harry answered, knowing he looked ridiculous wearing his pajamas. "Would you like something to drink?"

"That will be fine, Harry." Dumbledore answered pleasantly.

Harry nodded and shuffled off to the kitchen in desperate hope of finding something in there. He had put off grocery shopping until the very last minute. Luckily, he found two butterbeers and brought them over to the Headmaster.

"Now, Harry. You may be wondering what I am doing here so unexpectedly." Dumbledore spoke.

Harry nodded., handing Dumbledore a butterbeer which the Headmaster took gratefully.

"I have come to ask you for a favor." Dumbledore started. "School will be starting soon and once again, I find myself without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry said. "I don't know anyone who is available. Perhaps Moody could? He's the only person I know."

"No, I can't ask Moody. He's too busy doing something for the Order at the moment. I dare say that the shock of his last occupation at Hogwarts has sufficed him to stay away for a long time. Quite unfortunate." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "I've come to ask you."

"Me?" Harry asked, choking on his butterbeer. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Who better than the teacher who taught the D.A.?"

"How did you know about----"

"Never mind." Dumbledore said airily, waving his hand. "But I am asking you for this favor. It will only be for this year only."

A year at Hogwarts? Harry felt excited about the idea, yet shrewdly suspicious of Dumbledore's request.

"What about my job?"

"I have spoken to the Ministry. They are more than happy to let you go for an extended break, I shall say."

"They did?" Harry said in surprise. "But I've just started my job."

"They have agreed and I will be most grateful if you could accept my request. What do you say, Harry?"

Harry found it very strange for Dumbledore to ask him back to Hogwarts when he had just begun his Auror career. Surely he wasn't the only prospect for the job? Pushing this aside from his mind, he looked at Dumbledore who was waiting patiently for a response. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts again. He missed it.

Harry nodded. "Alright."

"Then that's settled." Dumbledore said, looking cheerful. "Now if you would excuse me, Harry. I have other affairs to attend to. I will see you at Hogwarts the first of September!"

With a final wave, Dumbledore stepped out and walked a few feet before he disappeared.

--------------------------

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron knocked on his girlfriend's door fervently.

A moment later, a sleepy Hermione opened the door looking very disgruntled.

"Ron, it is two o' clock in the morning, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, pulling her bathrobe around her tightly.

"Have you been attacked?" Ron asked suspiciously, looking left and right before inviting himself inside.

"No. I was sleeping." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"How come you weren't returning my owls?"

"What owls?"

"I sent you an owl earlier and you never replied."

"You mean the one about locking my doors and putting bars on my windows? Yes, but I was going to reply back in the morning when I become fully awake." Hermione yawned.

"How come when I popped into the fireplace, you didn't talk to me? I called your name about ten times."

"You were never in the fireplace." Hermione said.

"I was too! I was around six this evening."

"Oh, well I was out."

"Out!" Ron cried, horrified of the very idea. "Hermione, your apartment is in Diagon Alley. You could have been _attacked_."

"Well, I needed to buy groceries. I couldn't very well just starve in fear of being hexed by someone leaping out of the vegetable stands, could I?" Hermione sighed at Ron's offended look. "Ron, why are you here? It's so late. Go home and sleep. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"I cannot---you----this is impossible!" Ron huffed. "You cannot…been worrying me _sick_----I'm camping here!"

"W-What!" Hermione sputtered, now fully awake.

"I'd rather camp out here to make sure you're safe than to worry my mind out because _somebody_ does not have the courtesy to return my owls." With this, Ron took off his traveling cloak and settled himself on the couch.

Hermione stared for a full five minutes as Ron went to sleep right in his clothes. He was snoring lightly by the time she turned to lock her door. Shaking her head, she got an extra blanket from her closet and pulled it over Ron, keeping him warm.

--------------------------

Fred and George Weasley were in separate cells next to each other. They were very weak, both mentally from the never ceasing screaming their minds and physically from being too exhausted to eat their meals. The Dementors glided from cell to cell, rattling their bones among the bars and using their misty breath in retrieving memories. Both twins were trying to block out the horrifying voices in their heads.

"George?" Fred called out with a lot of effort. He was lying on the floor trying to focus on something simple and unemotional. So far, he had recited the times tables 34 times.

"Fred?" George answered, lifting his head off of the cold stone.

"Is the math helping?"

"Some. How are you doing?"

"Hanging in there."

It was a soft comfort that they had each other. Sometimes the pain became so unbearable that George wished to die. He wished that he could not feel. He wished that he couldn't think. For the first time in his life, he could not feel cheerful.

Another Dementor floated by and George's mind became dark once more. He closed his eyes.

_6 times 6 is 36_

_7 times 7 is 49_

_8 times 8 is 64_

But he could not block out this memory…and he heard his mother screaming…

_9 times 9…times 9….is…._

_"NO! NOT FABIAN AND GIDEON! NO!" _

_"I'm sorry, Molly…"_

_"NO!" the woman sobbed falling to the floor. _

_A baby cried in the background. _

_The woman kept on sobbing. She started hitting the man she was talking to and throwing things on the floor, oblivious to the baby in the background._

_"Molly…" the man said softly._

_"NO! THEY ARE NOT DEAD!"_

George had heard this story before, but he never remembered it. It happened very shortly after he and Fred was born.

George was reciting the tables again.

"George?" Fred croaked.

_11 times 11 is 121_

_12 times 12 is 144_

"George?" Fred said again.

"Yes?" George answered, trying not to remember his mother's sobbing. For some reason, he felt at fault for his uncles' deaths. He never heard his mother cry like that before. Not ever as helplessly as she did in that memory…

"George, if I don't make it…" Fred said quietly. His voice was very faint. He felt close to vomiting. "I…I just wanted to tell you---"

"Don't say it." George warned. "Don't. Don't think about that."

"I've never told you how much I appreciated having you as a brother. Don't tell anyone else, but you're my favorite brother. After Bill and Charlie and Ron of course."

"Shut up, Fred." George answered, trying to stop his heart from taking in those words. A small grin slid on his face, but he immediately erased it. He knew it was very dangerous to feel happy by the Dementors, it only made the pain worse when they came by…

"Yeah, well you tell me to shut up, but if we end up in here forever and I go crazy…"

"You're already mental enough."

"Well thanks, nice having you as a brother." Fred answered sourly.

"Fred?"

"What?"

"I'm going to say this once and you better not ask me to say it again. You know how vulnerable we are to the Dementors right now."

"What?"

"I love you, bro."

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. George looked around.

The Dementors were leaving! They were gliding over through the door separating another group of cells. It was like sunshine bursting through the windows. George breathed slowly, trying to focus his thoughts back to normal.

"Fred! George!" a redhaired, plump woman was running over to them.

"Mum?" George asked in surprise. He slowly climbed to his feet.

"Oh! Oh!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she impatiently waited for the guard to unlock the chamber doors. Mr. Weasley came in after her.

"Dad?" Fred asked, disbelieving his eyes. He had never been so glad to see his parents.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around Fred and kissed him all over his face. Then she went to embrace George in a rib-cracking hug. Mr. Weasley hugged his sons and looked over them. They were paler and their eyes were less cheerful. He was surprised to feel how cold they were.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Weasley said sadly. "It'll be over soon. You'll win the court hearing."

--------------------------

"Do you have them?" a low voice demanded. The figure was clothed heavily in robes. A small fire off to the side fought helplessly to provide some light in the damp dungeon. All of the windows were drawn with curtains.

"Yes." The servant bowed his head. "The Aurors have been put away."

"Good." The voice barked. "It's about time you all do something useful. Are you any closer to finding the girl?"

"We've found her," the man bowed his head again. "But it'll take time for the spell to work."

"Well, I don't have much time, do I!"

"No, no. I'm sorry Master." The servant spoke apologetically. "It will be carried out, rest assured, I will---"

"Shut up and keep working on it! Don't bother me again until you have something good to report!"

------------------------

**A/N**: I've been feeling sort of iffy about this story. I haven't received many reviews for the last few chapters and it makes me ponder if the plot structure is too weak, the writing isn't good, etc. Please leave me a review if you like this story or if you find criticism. I found a funny poem written by JuicyJuice:

_We fanfic authors don't get paid_

_Though our stories still get made_

_Here they are now, just for you_

_Your only job--leave a review_

So leave a review please, it'll make my day!


	9. Ch 9 A Modest Proposal

_Angel3ve- Yes, I know my chapters are sort of tedious at times, but that's because a lot of small things don't really make sense until the end. Frustrating, I know. Sorry! And I also tend to write more scenes involving characters I like simply because I find them amusing (ex. Luna Lovegood and Severus Snape). Rest assured, things will start picking up the pace when you find out about the prophecy. _

_Tomoyo7- You'll see a little bit of Cho in this chapter. She's not really important until…well, anyway. Ahem. The twins get into a little trouble because they've lost their business due to the Ministry and also more trouble comes for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Read on to find out: )_

_Music213- Thanks for the encouragement. : )_

_Quidditch7- You are one of my most loyal readers. I noticed that you've read all of my stories! Thanks so much for reviewing them and I'm glad you enjoy them. I also think you'll be happy at this chapter's ending. _

_El Permanente- I'm not going to stop writing this story now because I have the entire plot figured out. I think that other people (besides Harry) might hear voices in their heads too (from the Dementors) if they have a rather unpleasant memory buried deep in their minds. I didn't research into that though, sorry. You think Cho is going to be the evil one? Well, I won't say anything more, except the first story and the sequel are linked together by one thing and it's crucially important. : )_

_ShortySC22- You don't really need to concentrate on the first story to read the second one. The only thing that is important from the first story will not be revealed until the very end of this story. Sorry to keep you on the edge of your seat! _

_Jadephoenix__- Thank you!_

**Chapter 9- A Modest Proposal**

Dumbledore knew what was coming. He had just settled himself in the chair behind his desk when the door opened and Severus Snape walked in. Snape's face was incomprehensible. He saw Dumbledore and nodded in greeting.

"Good evening, Headmaster."

"Good evening, Severus."

Snape waited, but Dumbledore did not say anything. On the contrary, he kept waiting patiently for Snape to ask out loud what they both knew.

"I think you know why I am here." Snape said shortly, trying to keep calm.

"Oh?" Dumbledore answered, his face serious, but his eyes twinkling. "What have you come here for?"

Snape's mouth became a thin line. Then he said curtly, "The Defense Against the Dark Arts job."

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry, Severus, but I cannot---"

"Don't tell me it's been taken again!" Snape interrupted, not able to keep calm any longer.

"Severus, the job has been given to someone else already. I am truly sorry."

There was another silence as Snape looked furious and Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk, his fingertips touching and his eyes looking at Snape, waiting for a response.

Snape exploded. "_Over twenty years_ I have sought for this job and for twenty years I have been turned down! If I can't have the job this year…I'll quit!"

Dumbledore gave no reply. He just continued to survey Snape behind his spectacles.

Finally,

"Who has the job this year?" Snape asked dully.

Dumbledore gave a short pause.

"Harry Potter."

"WHAT!"

--------------------

Ron Weasley was camping out in Hermione's flat again. He had settled himself on the couch and opened _Quiddich__ Through the Ages._

"Ron." Hermione said, walking into her living room. Her hands were on her hips.

"What?" Ron asked, looking up.

"You can go home."

"You know I can't go home." Ron replied indignantly.

"I do not need protection. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Hermione," Ron said, looking highly annoyed that his girlfriend was being so unreasonable. "I am a highly trained wizard who have been through many----"

"So have I!" Hermione retorted. "You think you were the only one that went with Harry to all those things?"

"Well, I'm staying!" Ron said.

"Ron, you need to go home! I am fine here. I am very safe."

Ron gave a huff. "You would think that I would be better appreciated to offer my assistance."

"I am not in any danger!"

"Your flat is near Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was attacked last week. I am not going to waste my time worrying."

"Ron, you're making me feel highly guilty having you camp out here in my living room every night. That couch is not nearly as comfortable as your bed in your flat."

"Well, there are two solutions for that problem." Ron said, putting down his book. "One, you move into my flat. Two, I camp out at your flat."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "You are just tiring yourself out, Ron."

"I am not tired!" Ron protested.

Hermione looked at Ron for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Ron scowled.

"Nothing." Hermione answered. She got out some blankets and put them on the couch next to where Ron was sitting. She then kissed him on the cheek and went to take a shower.

When she came back out, she noticed Ron was fast asleep on the couch, his wand held in his hand.

--------------------

Cho Chang looked up when the door knocked.

"Come in." she said.

Mr. Abides walked in, handing a stack of papers to Cho.

"This is for the Weasleys vs. Umbridge case tomorrow. You need to separate the evidence pieces for the Defendant and the Opponent and make five copies."

Cho nodded. "I will have them finished before five."

"Good." Mr. Abides smiled. He leaned closer. "Perhaps I could take you out to dinner if you finish early."

"I don't think so." Cho replied coldly. "I'm meeting someone already."

"That's too bad." Mr. Abides said, straightening his robes. His smile left his face. He walked out the room and slammed the door.

Cho sighed. Of all the bosses she could have gotten, she got stuck with a perverted man who spent far too much time looking in the mirror and combing his mustache than reviewing his cases.

The door knocked again.

"Yes?" Cho asked hesitantly.

Draco Malfoy strutted in, holding a large box full of files. He placed them on Cho's desk and grinned at her, giving a slight impression of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Hey, Chang." Malfoy said, studying his reflection on a wall mirror. "You wouldn't mind putting these files back would you? I have to leave early today."

"Why?" Cho asked suspiciously.

"I have a date." Malfoy grinned arrogantly.

"I am not going to put your files back. You do that yourself."

"Oh, come on." Malfoy pleaded. "It'll take ten minutes."

"No."

"I'll pay you."

"Keep your Galleons."

"Look, Chang. This date is really important to me. You don't know how important." Draco's gave a small sigh of happiness. "I think I may have met the love of my life."

Cho rolled her eyes. "Oh really? And how long is the love of your life going to last this time? Three weeks instead of two?"

Malfoy scowled. "Look, remember that time I covered for you when Abides was messing around, trying to hit on you?"

"Yes." she answered grudgingly.

"Thanks to me, Abides still thinks that you have a boyfriend!"

"Fine. Fine." Cho said angrily, snatching up the box of files. "I will put your files back, alright?"

"Thanks." Malfoy said, smiling at Cho in a very annoying sort of way.

"Who's your important date?" Cho asked curiously.

"Ginny Weasley." Malfoy answered before exiting her office. "Too bad you turned me down, Chang. I can do things that Potter could never imagine."

Cho pointed her wand toward Malfoy but he closed the door quickly before she could hex him.

--------------------

"They are absolutely capable of destruction; they do not care for rules at all, nor for consequences as I have previously described." Umbridge spoke, shuffling her notes.

"Thank you, Ms. Umbridge. You may be seated. Mr. Abides? Do you have anything more to add?"

"No, your honor." Mr. Abides shook his head. "I think I'm finished."

"Alright then, court will resume with the final decision after a ten minute recess."

The hammer slammed and a murmur arose amongst the crowd. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed over to their sons.

"Oh, George!" Mrs. Weasley swelled. "They must let you go, they must! Fred, you did magnificently. They have to listen to your statements!"

Mr. Weasley however, was looking shrewdly over to Umbridge. Umbridge was whispering to the judge and Mr. Weasley was sure, unless his eyes almost missed it, that a swift exchange of something passed through their hands.

"Dad, you think they'll let us go?" Fred asked anxiously, watching his father's face for a reaction.

"Er…excuse me boys, Molly." Arthur said distractedly and walked over to Umbridge.

"Ms. Umbridge? May I have a word?" Arthur asked as politely as he could.

"Yes, yes, but make it quick."

Umbridge trotted outside the court room. Arthur looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

Umbridge looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?" she asked in a sugary voice.

"Alright, you can take it." Arthur said briskly. He looked at Umbridge in contempt.

"I'm not sure I understand, Mr. Weasley." Umbridge's smile became even wider.

"The Burrow." Arthur raised his voice a little. "You wanted it, so take it! Let my sons go!"

Umbridge got out a quill and notepad from her purse and scribbled something down.

"Are you quite sure of that, Mr. Weasley?" she simpered.

"Yes," Arthur replied, his ears reddening. "But understand for loan only. Only until the World Cup is over."

"Very well." Umbridge nodded eagerly, her smile growing.

They walked back into the court room.

"Where did you go, dear?" Molly asked Arthur as she sat down next to him.

"Molly, love…I…I have something to tell you later." Arthur said nervously.

Molly recognized his tone right away. It was the same tone he used when he announced to her that he had taken their savings and bought a Muggle car.

"What is it Arthur?" Molly asked sharply, her eyebrows furrowed and her hands on her hips.

"Well…well, you see…" Arthur began, faltering under her glare.

"Court is back in session." The judge announced.

Arthur cleared his throat and turned to the judge while Molly continued to look at him suspiciously.

"The decision has been made." The judge turned to Fred and George. "Misters Fred and George Weasley are free to go under bail."

"Bail?" Arthur exclaimed out loud. "What bail?"

Umbridge gave a giggle. "Surely you did not think they would go with being fined?"

"The bail is set at two thousand five hundred galleons." The judge announced crisply.

"Two thousand---?" Molly asked incredulously.

"Two thousand five hundred _each_." The judge emphasized.

"Don't worry, mum!" Fred called from the stands. "Just take the galleons from my vault at Gringotts!"

Umbridge gave a shriek of laughter. "Don't be silly, Mr. Weasley. _Weasley's__ Wizard Wheezes's_ vault in Gringotts has been seized. Your 6,200 Galleons, 98 Sickles and 3 Knuts have been cleared. We couldn't allow any money made from possible selling of Dark Arts products, should we?"

George leapt out of his seat. "We made that money clean and honest!"

"Oh, watch your temper Mr. Weasley." Umbridge ordered. "There is a very simple solution to all of this. The Ministry is ready to pay Mr. and Mrs. Weasley five thousand galleons for rental of the Burrow grounds this Quiddich season. What we could do is simply transfer the payment for your bail."

"Rental of the Burrow?" Mrs. Weasley repeated. "What's that all about?"

"Your husband has consented to it already." Umbridge giggled, enjoying the scene very much.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley cried to her husband. "Our home?"

"When you have paid the fine, your sons are free to go. Meanwhile, they must be escorted back into Azkaban." The judge banged the hammer down.

"Wait! Wait!" Arthur said. "Take the payment! Take it now!"

"NO! DAD!" Fred called as a guard grabbed him by the arms and roughly pulled him away. "Don't do that! Don't let go of the Burrow! They'll trick you, you'll never get it back! Don't worry about George and I!"

"Well, Mr. Weasley?" Umbridge asked again.

"TAKE IT!" Arthur roared. "NOW!"

"Right, just sign here." Umbridge pushed a paper toward Arthur with a quill. He signed it quickly.

"You too, Mrs. Weasley." Umbridge pushed the paper over to Mrs. Weasley.

Molly's face was very white. She looked down at the paper and then over to her twin sons who were yelling at her to stop. She picked up the quill and quickly signed _Molly Weasley_.

"Right. That's finished." Umbridge looked up to the judge.

"Fred and George Weasley, you're free to go." The judge announced.

--------------------

Ron Weasley had just picked up an old copy of _Marvin the Mad Muggle_ when Hermione came in carrying an armful of freshly laundered robes.

"Thanks, Hermy." Ron said affectionately. Hermione blushed pink and smiled, but she turned away and continued to sort out the clothes.

"Ron, you cannot expect me to do your dirty laundry just because you have made yourself a permanent house guest."

"I didn't, you did it yourself." Ron answered, knowing full well he had made her blush. He pretended not to notice and continued to read his comic book.

"That's because the hamper was over flowing with your robes."

"Well, next time it is, you just give me a heads up and I'll go do it myself." Ron replied casually, laughing at his comic.

"What are you reading?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron held up his comic book. "I've had this for ages."

Ron beamed at Hermione and she sat down next to him, looking at the colorful picture strips. He put an arm around her.

"That's very interesting…how wizards perceive Muggles, I mean." Hermione said earnestly.

Ron looked at Hermione and grinned. "I like staying here every night. It's more fun than returning back to my flat."

"I liked having you here too, Ron." Hermione admitted. "I know I've been harsh on you, but I just don't want you to overwork yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. I want to be here." Ron sniffed the air. "Something smells good, what's for dinner?"

"I made a quiche." Hermione said, looking rather pleased with herself.

"Cheese? That's interesting. What kind?"

"A quiche." Hermione repeated. "I had it in France, it's very nice."

"I see…" Ron said rather hesitantly.

"Will you set the table, Ron? I'll go get dinner."

"Oh, wait!" Ron exclaimed, blocking Hermione's entrance to the kitchen. "You sit here, I'll go get everything and call you when I'm done."

"Oh…wow. Thanks Ron." Hermione settled on the couch and opened _Witch Weekly_. Ron went to the kitchen.

Several articles later, Ron still had not emerged from the kitchen. Hermione closed the magazine and looked over at the closed kitchen door. She felt very uneasy. What if Ron had done damage such as setting the kitchen on fire?

Hermione peeked into the kitchen and to her dismay, found Ron standing over her now blackened quiche, waving his wand and looking frantic.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, making Ron drop his wand in surprise.

"Hermione!" Ron looked miserable.

"What happened?"

"Spell damage." Ron answered with a sigh. "Don't worry about dinner though, I'll take you out. My treat."

"Okay," Hermione answered, still looking at the blackened quiche. She felt a bit disappointed that it was ruined since she spent quite some time on it, but when she looked back up at Ron, who was standing tentatively watching her face for a reaction, she smiled.

"Sorry about dinner…I…well I wanted to surprise you with something, but I guess I hadn't practiced the spell enough----"

"Oh Ron…I don't care if you blackened my quiche."

To show him, she flung her arms around him and kissed him fervently. This was what she really wanted to do. He put his arms around her and kissed her back, quite surprised at her sudden action. With Hermione, it was always a surprise to when she decided to kiss him. Some days, she became a no-nonsense, sensible sort of person, reminding him a bit of his mother. Other days, she was giggly and spontaneous.

Ron smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Suddenly, Ron decided to act on impulse before he lost his nerve. It was something he wanted to do for a long time, ever since they entered the Ministry together.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron asked, holding her hands and getting down on his knees.

"What?" Hermione whispered, her eyes widened in surprise.

"I mean, you don't have to or anything." Ron said immediately, seeing Hermione's shocked face. "I know I'm not brave and heroic. I get nervous just because of a Quiddich game. I'm not famous. I don't have a lot of money, but I want to make you happy. And I remember that during our fourth year, you said that I should have asked you to the Yule Ball and not have waited until I was down to my last resort…and well, you're my first choice, Hermione. I have never loved anyone else and I don't feel this way about anyone else! Will you be my wife? Will you let me be your husband and care for you and love you?" Ron said all of this very fast.

Hermione's mouth opened but nothing came out. She stood shocked and frozen, unable to move. Ron continued kneeling, waiting for her to answer, his heart full of hope.

"Ronald Weasley, you do surpass all! This is really unexpected!" Hermione answered once she regained use of her voice. Her throat tightened and she found it hard to swallow.

"You mean you don't want to marry me?" Ron asked, his smile fading.

"Oh, of course I'll marry you, Ron." Hermione said right away, her face rather pink and tears were now running down her cheeks. She picked Ron up off the ground and hugged him tightly. "I've always wanted to marry you."

"You did?" Ron asked. He felt his pockets and realized he forgot the ring.

"Yes…ever since we were in Hogwarts. I mean, I didn't realize it then, but I realized it later that…I was going to marry you." Hermione's eyes were wet and her heart was full of emotion.

"Don't cry, Hermione." Ron muttered, kissing her softly, holding her chin.

"I'm not." Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Ron looked a bit embarrassed. "I never wanted to make you cry. I just wanted to…well, decorate the quiche a bit. I thought it would look more interesting."

Hermione laughed. "Oh Ron, I'm so glad I have you in this world."

They kissed again, lost within their own heaven. A blur of red and brown together, passionately embracing each other, sharing smiles. Across from Hermione's flat in Diagon Alley, Ginny and Draco were on their first date.

----------------

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews! It gave me fresh encouragement. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It should give you new things to ponder about.


	10. Ch 10 Cancellations

**Chapter 10- Cancellations**

Arthur and Molly arrived at the Burrow in silence. Molly went to her knitting basket and started on her Christmas sweaters. Arthur felt very down. He felt he disappointed Molly and the rest of the family. He wished he had more in savings. Why didn't he save more? Arthur sighed sadly. When he married Molly, he had promised he could give her a life rich in love if not with Galleons. But was her life happy? He thought that he could make her happy with affection, but he could not deny the struggles they had. He never wanted to burden her with money worries. It shouldn't be right that they were not going to be evicted from their home before the weekend.

Arthur walked over to the couch. Molly was sitting there knitting Charlie's sweater.

Arthur knew Molly was very distressed because she was knitting without magic.

"Hello, dear." Arthur said to his wife.

"Hello, Arthur." Molly said very quietly.

"Knitting Christmas sweaters?" Arthur said with a casual air, trying to make conversation. He mentally smacked himself for asking the obvious.

"Yes." Molly answered, her needles clicking steadily.

"Oh."

Silence.

Arthur smiled affectionately at Molly's work. It was a comforting scene, to watch his wife knit the annual sweaters for their children and Harry. Then Arthur took a deep breath and spoke again, "Molly, I'm very sorry about what happened at the Ministry today."

Molly put down her knitting and allowed Arthur to put a hand on her shoulder. Earlier, she snapped at him for coming near her.

"What are we supposed to do?" Molly asked. Gone was the anger from her eyes and replaced by worry and sadness, which made Arthur's heart feel even more vulnerable. What he would do to have her smile, light and carefree as the days of their youth. The first war was heavy on their hearts, but they were young! And freshly married, they awoke each morning thanking the world that they were alive for another day. More so, they became lost within each other, not thinking of anyone else, just holding each other's hands and lightly giving each other kisses.

"We could always go on that second honeymoon you've always wanted. I mean, we could take the savings and----"

"Arthur, those are the very last of our savings. Those are for emergencies! And we cannot just leave everyone alone!" A sudden image of seven helpless Weasleys and the orphan Harry flashed into Molly's mind.

"Dear, this is an emergency." Arthur said gently, patting Molly on the back. "We don't have a house." He attempted to grin at the joke.

Molly looked into Arthur's eyes in hopelessness. "Everything isn't r-right! Fred and George were sent to Azkaban and they've lost their business…P-Percy is still not speaking to us and now w-we're h-homeless!"

"Don't worry, dear. We'll think of something. We always do." Arthur picked up the knitting that had fallen to the floor. "I promise by the time you're finished with Charlie's sweater, we'll have a solution."

At that precise moment, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger noisily Apparated into the Burrow.

"Mum! Dad!" Ron called. "We have news!"

He ran around the Burrow until he spotted his parents in the living room. Hermione was blushing and Ron was looking very excited.

"Guess what?" Ron said breathlessly. "Hermione an---" Ron stopped. He looked at his weeping mother and his somber father. "What's going on?"

Fred and George suddenly Apparated.

"Well, we've been given back our shop." Fred began.

"Great! So you're off, then? I knew it!" Ron said, whooping.

"Not so fast, little bro." said George. He looked gloomy. "Mum and Dad are going to be evicted."

"Evicted!" Hermione asked, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh…oh, please don't tell me the Ministry has succeeded in taking over the Burrow…please, oh don't."

Fred and George nodded, looking very depressed.

"We've come by to tell Mum and Dad that they could stay at our shop. It'll be a bit cramped, but we should have the mess cleaned up by this weekend."

"Not necessary." Another voice said. Bill Weasley had Apparated. "I just spoke to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He heard of Mum and Dad's situation and offered them to stay at his house."

Molly smiled through her tears. "Don't worry about your father and I, dears. We'll be sure to think of something."

She turned to Ron and Hermione. "What were your saying?"

"Oh." Ron looked awkward. He didn't realize what an inconvenient time it was to announce his engagement to Hermione. Instead, he cleared his throat and asked, "Anyone seen Ginny lately?"

They all shook their heads.

"I haven't seen her since she stopped by for dinner last week." Mrs. Weasley said. "She must be busy at work."

"I'll stop by Flourish and Blotts and see how she's doing." Fred announced. "It's funny, she usually stops by every day."

The conversation was interrupted as a burst of flames arose in the fireplace and Amos Diggery's head appeared.

"Weasley!" Amos cried urgently. "There's been another attack! Come quickly!"

"Another attack?" Arthur repeated, disbelieving his ears. "So soon?"

"The Quiddich players have been taken! We need you and Bill at the Ministry, immediately! Granger," Amos turned to Hermione who looked paler. "We need you to contact Von Trappe and Sevestre immediately." Amo's head disappeared with a pop.

Molly got up immediately. "Arthur, be careful. Bill…" she turned to her son.

"An attack?" Fred interrupted. "Where?"

"We're coming!"

"No you're not!" Mrs. Weasley protested. "The Ministry called for your father and Bill. There's no need for you to get involved. _Sit down,_ George. You've just been released from Azkaban and I daresay you need time to rest."

Hermione rushed forward the floo fireplace and threw a pinch of powder in.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked jumping out of his chair.

"To France." Hermione answered quickly before putting a foot into the fireplace. Ron held her back. "But you could just owl them or pop your head in…"

"I can't Ron. Amos obviously wants me to contact them because they know something. I'll need to see them in person."

"I'm coming too!' Ron declared, stepping into the fireplace with her.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous. It's not safe---"

"You're wasting the fire! Better say it now before we waste the floo powder---"

"Oh, for heaven's sake…. Le Ministère Français de Magie!"

With a whoosh, they both disappeared.

--------------------

Harry couldn't believe Dumbledore asked him to do this. Scowling, he walked down Spinner's End, feeling extremely wary of the suspicious houses and dark alleys.

Finally, he arrived in front of a glum looking house and took out a slip of paper from his pocket. Yes, this was the right address.

Harry raised his fist to knock on the door and then stopped. Maybe he should just leave. This wasn't a good idea. He had the shrewdest suspicion that what he was going to do might end up in a duel and then----- Harry erased those thoughts and raised his fist again. He knocked the door three times.

The door opened a crack and a figure emerged from the dark. Seeing Harry, the eyes of the figure widened and a sharp voice demanded, "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I was sent by Dumbledore, sir." Harry answered, trying very hard to keep his voice polite.

"What is it?" Snape barked.

"Could I come in sir?" Harry asked.

Snape frowned but opened the door wider. Harry was surprised to see Snape wearing an apron and holding a feather duster.

"What are---?" Harry began but Snape interrupted him.

"Get on with it, Potter!"

"Dumbledore would like to extend his sincerest wishes for your return to Hogwarts." Harry recited. He had taken about twenty minutes to come up with that line.

"Well, tell him I am not interested." Snape said curtly, pushing Harry towards the door.

"We need a Potions teacher this year and there's no one---"

"That is too bad! Not my problem is it? Now would you leave me alone?"

"Sorry, _sir_. Dumbledore requests your return to Hogwarts-----"

"I haven't time to discuss that with you! That is not your business. Whatever came into Dumbledore's head to allow you to come into my house is beyond me, but get out! I am expecting company!"

A light bulb just went off of Harry's head. He looked at Snape's attire and the duster.

"Professor…were you…cleaning?" Harry asked, trying to be casual.

"No, I was holding the duster for fun." Snape answered sarcastically. "The door is that way, Potter."

Harry looked behind Snape and noticed two glasses and a bottle of wine on the coffee table.

Harry made no move to leave. Inside, he asked, "So…who are you expecting?"

"That is none of your business."

"Matilda Madlock?"

Snape gave Harry a look of absolute loath, fuming that his secret had been discovered. He opened the door. "Out, Potter!"

Harry stayed rooted on the spot.

"Matilda would not be impressed to know that you are unemployed," Harry cleared his throat. "If you plan on courting her, it may be in your benefit to have a job."

"And what right do you have, Potter," Snape snarled. "to lecture me?"

"Just looking out." Harry said. "But if you want your job back you should speak to Dumbledore before he hires another Potions teacher." Another idea suddenly came to Harry. "Or else I'll have to teach double classes."

Harry stepped outside.

Snape slammed the door in Harry's face.


End file.
